


Lost In Your Light

by jediorgana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Clarke and Echo are best friends, Clexa are lovesick puppies, Eventual Smut, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Jealous Lexa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Skaikru, Omega Clarke, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Lexa, Stubborn Clarke, Unplanned Pregnancy, i just can't stand them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediorgana/pseuds/jediorgana
Summary: Being a young omega sent alone to the ground she never thought her life could change so drastically again. But now pregnant and unclaimed she doesn't think she can overcome the betrayal of her beloved alpha after she has hidden who she is. Clarke now needs to be strong for her baby and for the next challenges she's going to face in this new life.orThe one where Lexa and Clarke fell in love but Lexa never told Clarke she was Heda until things go down.(i suck at summaries i'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so i need to know what you guys think. Your opinions are always very welcomed and i promise you guys fast updates. Also i need a beta reader, if any of you want to help me go talk to me on  
> twitter: [sithqueer](http://twitter.com/sithqueer) or tumblr: [jedigriffin](http://jedigriffin.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Clarke wakes up again in the middle of the night, she doesn't think it is close to dawn but it's one more night she cannot rest due to her current state, the last two months have been a challenge for the omega to have a few hours of sleep and now in her last weeks of pregnancy it seems an impossible task. Her back hurts, her feet are swollen and she cannot find a comfortable position to sleep with her now huge belly waiting for her pup.

 

  
She often tells Echo, her best friend, that she is already used to see the dawn whenever she wakes up with a full bladder every night. Echo goes on to say that Clarke will not be able to push the baby when the time comes because it would be more like Clarke to give in to the exhaustion of so many sleepless nights. But the omega has other things in mind besides bad sleeping habits.

 

  
Her puppy may never grow up with their other parent, they might meet each other but might never have a strong bond just as Clarke had with her father. She looks back at the kitchen window of Echo's hut where she spends her last months of pregnancy at the insistence of the older omega that Clarke needs help in that final stretch of the pregnancy. Clarke looks up into the night sky and thinks about what her life would be if she were still on the Ark, whether she would meet a gentle alpha who makes her laugh, shares every detail of their life with her, and years later they could start their own family. No lies, no pressure from a whole civilization in their back, just them living a quiet life. But her mind always betrayed her and she always found herself imagining her alpha with big green eyes admiring her with a soft face, looking at her as if she were the most precious being anyone could ever have. She punished herself for this, for her weakness towards someone who acted so selfishly and who let her fall in love even though they could not be together.

 

  
But Echo has been always there for Clarke, the gentle omega Clarke had known in her early days on earth had taught her so much and helped her through the entire pregnancy. Clarke felt indebted to the older omega throughout her life, even Echo always insists Clarke owes her nothing and that she sees her as her  _striksis_  like she always says. And that's exactly how Clarke sees her too, a sister, the sister Clarke never had. A person as a family figure since Clarke cannot share this new life she lives nowadays with her father and mother, right now a memory she bottled in but they always come to mind in her dawns stargazing like this one.

 

 

Despite the tightness in her chest over everything that has happened in recent months, even all her friends in TonDC asking her if she's okay, Clarke always forces a smile and reassures them that she's never been better despite her pregnancy. She knows she needs to be strong for her pup, a broken heart will not stop her from being the best mother that she can be to this baby. Clarke as a child imagined how it would be when she found her mate, how many puppies they would have and if they would be a happy family. She lived a happy life with her parents until everything got messed up, but she wanted that happiness for her in the future with her own family and she would fight to have it. Thinking about it now fills her eyes with tears and she takes a deep breath. _Stop being so weak_ , she curses herself.

 

   
This was another night she would have to be strong with this flood of memories coming so close to her baby being born. According to Echo's calculations and the old wise omega of the village Tiana, Clarke still has two weeks until that moment that would change her life forever. Clarke would not live for herself again, she would have a small life, a small part of her to take care of, this little baby would be Clarke's reason for waking up every day, but Clarke doesn't see it as something to complain about, Clarke has loved her baby since she discovered she was pregnant, she knows back then she was a different person she had someone to share all those moments with, she was so happy and saw that happiness reflected in those green eyes of the alpha. Clarke was starting her family, it was earlier than she imagined when she was younger, but she was grateful because she already felt the happiest omega in the world for meeting someone so sweet and who loved her as much as she loved her. They laughed imagining the face of their pup, how many more would they want, and what color would be their eyes, whether it was as blue as Clarke's or the forest green of the alpha. They made promises for the future, made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

   
Feeling on the verge of breaking once more into tears, a sob escapes her throat and Clarke swallows dry, she did not want to wake Echo once again for this weekness moments. She knows the grounders see it as weakness and in the almost a year living with them she learned how strong physically and mentally they are and she admired it. She no longer wanted to be the scared skygirl who came to earth a year ago, she is now a trikru and she is proud of it, her old people sent her on a suicide mission with groundless excuses and she still resented it. The trikru had welcomed her as if she was always one of them, taught her how to survive and much more, gave her a real home, she felt loved and appreciated being an omega, which had not been easy for her out of the bubble her family had created for her in the Ark.

 

   
Clarke loves her life on the ground, now she works with Nyko, the village _fisa_  and one of the best trikru healers. She started out as an apprentice, she knew a bit of medicine watching her mother work as head of the Ark hospital but on earth they used natural medicines and she admired it, wanted to learn everything and she was a good apprentice. This helped fill her head now in the difficult times she faced after those such a horrible moment for her. In her walks helping Nyko taking care of the injured ones in the healer's cottage Clarke always feels as she's being watched on the way back to her hut shared with Echo, she's had that feeling for some time now but she's afraid Echo thinks this is because of her lack of sleep and force her to quit her job with Nyko to spend the day at home resting. Clarke hates it, hates staying at home having to face her thoughts always going for those green eyes, then to that day that Clarke prefers to forget.

 

   
Now she also had one more obstacle, she is an unclaimed omega. Clarke tried not to think about it too much, but it was almost impossible. Every night she thinks about it, not because she wanted a mate now, but as much as the trikru take care of their omegas as rare, she knew life would not be easy for her in this state. There were still bad alphas from other clans out there, especially from Azgeda, who would try to take advantage of her and she feared for it. She had learned from Lincoln, her beta friend, a few scams and self-defense in her early months on the ground, she appreciated her friend's offer but soon she had to stop classes as soon as she knew she was pregnant, not that she did not want to anymore but because Lincoln refused for fear of hurting the little _skaigona_ , Clarke hadn't fail to smile at the great teddy bear her friend is. Echo reassured her that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her or to her little gona, Clarke would smile with the memory. Several nights when Clarke woke up she felt the soothing pheromones coming from the older omega, an attempt by Echo to make Clarke finally rest, though Clarke noted Echo wouldn't say anything and pretended to sleep in the meantime, Clarke appreciated her friend's gesture though.

 

 

Feeling her throat dry after her little moment, Clarke heads to the small room they use to cook for a jug of water, it's still a few hours until dawn and Clarke can't wait for the day to start and she can go to work with Nyko. She prefers to keep her mind busy and thinks it never hurts to learn more from the healer. She fills a cup of water already feeling her throat dry and takes the first sips, the sensation of satiety then went to the small bathroom of the hut and after being relieved and ready to go to bed to try a rest before beginning her day she suddenly stops as she feels a strong pain in her belly, feeling unbalanced she leaned against a nearby chair, sat up in fear a bit overwhelmed by the tasks of the past few days and scared of something bad might happen to her pup in the final stretch of pregnancy. The omega breathes deeply and waits for a moment until she feels safe to go back to bed but that moment never came as soon as she stood up she felt a new sharp pain in her womb and this time she cannot muffle the loud cry.

 

  
"Ahhh... damn." she says the last part in a whisper. "I thought you and I had already come to terms, _ai strikgona._ " She says, gently caressing her belly.

 

  
Before Clarke had any other intention of getting up, Echo was already coming in a rush, her face filled with worry taking her hand.

 

  
"Klark, are you feeling okay? I was asleep and I heard a noise and then you screamed. What happened, _Prisa_?" Says the older omega with a crease in her forehead.

 

   
"I don't know, I was fine, I couldn't sleep again, I came to get a cup of water and relieve myself, but when I was trying to go back to the room I felt this strong pain in my belly, I thought it was nothing but i felt it again. Just... tell me nothing is wrong with my baby, Echo. Please, I-I... the pup cannot be born now, right? It's not the time yet, Echo."

 

 

"Shhh... Klark, calm down. I'm going to ask Lincoln to bring Tiana just to take a look on you, sha?" She tries to reassure the frightened blond omega.

 

  
But Echo didn't even get a nod from Clarke when she saw the frightened face in return and both looked at the floor now wet with water oozing from the omega legs. Echo's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening and not knowing whether to calm Clarke or rush for help. The older omega hated herself for looking nervous now, it's been weeks now that she had been thinking how she would help Clarke at that time, now she looks more like a scared puppy. But she can't freak out now, she hides her worried frown and tries to talk to the omega in pain.

 

  
"Klark, can you just wait while I talk to Lincoln to inform Tiana we need her now? It will not take more than two minutes, you know Lincoln's hut is a few steps from here."

 

  
"I-I... think so, will be fast, sha?" She says still scared.

 

"Sha, you will not even realize I left. In the meantime, I'll take you to bed and you work on your breathing it would help with your pain as it will come more often."

 

   
Clarke nods and they head for the room they share, the pregnant omega still a little shaken from the fright. When she finally lied down she begins to inhale and exhale. Echo left a kiss on her head and shoots for the door to find Lincoln.

 

 

Echo don't delay finding Lincoln's hut and calls for him that soon found her friend at the door. Lincoln as if he knew exactly why the visit at that time of night already arrives dressed.

 

  
"What happened, Eko?" He asks worriedly.

 

  
"It's Klark, she started to feel pain. She's getting the pup now, Lincoln. I need to go back to my hut with her, you have to find Tiana."

 

  
"Sha." He nods already moving. "You're going to stay with Klark, Tiana is always prepared for these situations and we will not take long. Oh and Eko, did you know- "

 

  
But Echo didn't wait for Lincoln to finish what he had to say and was already running to reach Clarke. Lincoln snorted in frustration but worried about reaching Tiana first.

 

   
Echo hurried to the hut and went to the bedroom as fast as she could and already heard Clarke's screams before entering. The omega in pain was shaking in bed, a thin layer of sweat covering her body and a heavy breath from the pain but the relief was clear when she saw her friend's face at the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed and now holding Clarke's hand, they now await Tiana's arrival.

 

  
Echo left the room a moment and returned with a bowl of hot water to start making compresses on the omega who continued to feel the contractions more and more frequent, Echo feeling for her friend, couldn't do anything other than repeat soothing words in trigedasleng and let her squeeze her hand with each new contraction. It wasn't long until Lincoln and Tiana burst through the door, already following the direction of the omega's scent. Relief filling the room.

 

" _Ait_ , now I'll take it from here. Do you want to help me in childbirth, Eko?" Tiana asks.

 

  
"Sha, but I need to talk to Lincoln for a moment." Tiana nods and Echo and Lincoln left the room.

 

  
Clarke watches the two leaving and wants to be able to ask what they are going to talk about, already distrusting what it is, she is also thinking the same. From the moment she felt her broken water her first thought was the alpha. She hates herself for it but it was inevitable, her time in bed alone waiting for Echo's return was filled with thoughts whether or not to let the alpha know that their pup was born and find out if she will want to see them, but nope, just the pup. Clarke is thinking about the pup now, the alpha sure does not give a damn about the omega and she's sure she's okay with that. No, she'll never want the alpha again, not after what she did. It's time to just think about the pup. Now she feels a pain that seems to break her apart, thoughts about a certain alpha didn't last much longer when aches and pains reached her.

 

  
At the other side of the hut, Lincoln shares an understanding look with Echo.

 

   
"Indra told me Heda's entourage is coming to TonDC these days from Polis, maybe they even might arrive today." He says.

 

  
" _CHIT_?" Echo screams and then covers her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

 

  
"I've tried a moment ago now. But you ran before i finished." She nods, eyes focused on anything but Lincoln, as if she's wondering what her next step would be. "You think-" he doesn't finish the sentence.

 

   
"I do not know. Clarke is still angry, I do not know if she wants us to say anything, but we will not be able to hide it for much longer. You know she still cares about Klark and even more right now at this stage."

 

 

"Sha." Lincoln confirms.

 

 

"I guess we already know what to do." The omega trades one last look at the beta and he goes out the door.

 

   
On returning to the room Echo looks at her friend and Clarke shows a confused look despite the pain and the older omega soon shakes her head as if saying _now was not the time_.

 

 

Clarke was now having contractions with seconds apart and could not muffle her screams. Echo and Tiana worked together to help Clarke with every new pain, encouraging and reassuring.

 

 

  
"Come on, Prisa, now there is little left. Yu laik yuj." Says the older omega.

 

 

  
"Sha, Klark. Soon you'll be with your strikgona in your arms." Echo encourages.

 

 

  
But Clarke is exhausted, the pain tearing inside to keep her from breathing and now she's shaking. Echo continues with the compresses and Tiana encouraging her. Clarke doesn't think she's going to get it for long, she never thought the pain would be so horrible, nothing had prepared her for it. Her eyes filled with tears, thinking she must have had more of this conversation with her mother back in the Ark, her heart clenching at the thought.

 

 

  
"Tiana... I-I... I don't think I'm going to take it any more." she says shakily.

 

  
"You are very strong, Prisa. You have been through too much. Do not let anyone tell you or believe otherwise, sha?"

 

   
Clarke feels the tears burning on her cheeks with the old omega's words of affection. She nods to Tiana and pushes again.

 

   
"I can already see your pup, Klark. Just a little bit, push it again." Echo says.

 

   
"Harder this time, Prisa."

 

 

  
At that moment Clarke thought about her life on the Ark and how she dreamed what it would be like to live on the floor. The sweet omega that ran in the cold corridors of the Ark, the daughter so loved and caring and how that moment was going to change everything. She took a long breath and pushed with all the strength she could muster with her exhausted body. Clarke's cry might had been heard by almost the entire village.

 

   
That was when Tiana and Echo's ear-to-ear smiles showed Clarke what she had gotten. Her pup had come into the world. Clarke felt her own smile begin to form when she heard the loud baby cry that echoes in the room and now she sees Tiana carrying the pup in her arms. Echo with eyes full of tears can't take her eyes off the baby then when Tiana announces.

 

   
" _Keryon_ blessed you with a beautiful skaigada, Prisa."

 

 

"A little girl," she says in a choked voice, Echo and Tiana still wiggle smiles on their faces as they hand the baby on Clarke's lap. " _Ai skafaya_ ," she says fondly to the pup in her arms. Beautiful green eyes stare at her, and Clarke cannot help feeling her heart clenched in the chest then replaced by a happiness she didn't think she would feel in her life again. "Now it's the two of us against the world, ai strikgona." She smiles.

 

   
Echo and Tiana exchange a glance but then begin to clean the room and replace the dirty furs for clean ones, Tiana finished cleaning Clarke and Echo takes over cleaning the room. The sun is already rising and the three omegas are exhausted.

 

  
"Klark, Tiana has finished everything here and I have already changed everything, you should feed her and get some rest." The omega did as she said and when she has almost succumbed to sleep she speaks.

 

  
"Mochof, Tiana. I don't know how I could thank you enough for everything you did. You too Echo, thank you for all of this. And I don't know-"

 

  
"Pro, but we just did what's right, Klark." She cut her off and Tiana nods. "Rest, you deserve it."

 

   
Clarke smiles and puts her pup near to her in bed. Sleep already starts to complain over her body and she is already falling into unconsciousness closing her eyes when Clarke hears voices away as if there was an argument but she is too tired to try to open her eyes to figure out what is happening. She smells a familiar scent, a smell of home, of wet earth, fresh forest and a particular one that was the world for Clarke once. She feels hands touching her face as she begins to open her eyes slowly and her blurry vision is taken by a pair of large green eyes and a concerned face.

 

   
"L-Lexa."

 

  
"Hodness."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Striksis: little sister  
> Fisa: healer  
> Skaigona: warrior from the sky  
> Ain: my  
> Sha: yes, yeah  
> Ait: alright, okay  
> Chit: what  
> Prisa: Princess  
> Yu laik yuj: You're strong  
> Keryon: spirit, god  
> skaigada: girl from the sky  
> Ai skafaya: my star  
> Mochof: thank you  
> Pro: you're welcome  
> Hodness: love
> 
> twitter: sithqueer  
>  or on tumblr: jedigriffin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to know how Clarke and Lexa met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know this is my first story ever and your opinions are very important to me. Please let me know what you guys think cause i'm still very insecure. I've read your comments and all of them make me so happy. Thank you for all the kind words guys! ;)

 

 

 * _About a year ago_ *

 

The sunshine is what woke her up after a full night of sleep, it was not the most comfortable place she ever slept in, but she definitely never felt so exhausted in her entire life and it helped her to have a complete night's sleep without dreams and to that she is grateful. She would wake up for her second day on the ground, the day would be spent exploring the perimeter looking for water and some berries or any other food she could find, this was not the time for demands.

 

   
Being the best in earth skills class doesn't make her as confident as she thought she would now that there is no one to help or rebuke her if she did something wrong, but she still woke up determined to discover the land as much as she could. Today she would test her resistance, even though she is not a very active person in physical exercises she doesn't think she will give up easily to the first difficulty. How little she knew of this world.

 

   
Gathering a purse with a portion of her remaining ration, a dagger that was probably a present from her mother, her sketchbook and charcoal, she thought it would be a good idea to draw her path to memorize it on the next walk. She also took a water canteen that hopefully, she thought, would be replenished, then she closed the pod with her supplies and felt safe to leave the shelter.

 

  
At first she decided to take her time, admire the landscape, smelling the woods and trying to memorize everything. The earth was really everything she dreamed of and more, she wished to share this with her parents, her beta father was so much like her and the omega can't help but think about how happy he would be to live that moment with her on the ground, she also thought about Wells but then shook her thoughts and blinked back the tears that were forming. This was not the time. She took a deep breath and continued on her way, the first part of her little mission she was amazed and didn't take too long until she found a large variety of berries along the way and put them all in the bag, thought it best not to eat them now and save for later when she find water.

 

 

Water. Clarke thought that this would be her greatest accomplishment, well, second biggest achievement since the first was not to die from radiation when she landed, but a source of drinking water would really be a start for her, on the Ark what was given to them of water was always rationed to bath and other necessities, it wasn't pure water from a source and she was excited for it. But her enthusiasm didn't last as long as she imagined when an hour after walking she had not yet seen a sign of water. She also felt a sense of being watched, but she paid no attention to it, it was probably her head playing tricks on her.

 

   
Her body covered with sweat, her legs and back tired and her feet full of calluses made the path for the omega worse. Clarke had already thought about actually giving up and going back for the third time when a sound abruptly stopped her, she got quiet and noticed a noise that she was sure could only mean one thing, the smile grew on her face cannot be contained. A clatter of running water was all Clarke needed to walk as fast as her body had done, a new dose of hope for her.

 

 

When Clarke caught sight of the river she felt like a child again, as soon as she reached the shore she soon took a little hand and drank, it was better than she had imagined. The heat and weariness of the little trip made her sore and sweaty and she found herself washing her face, neck and arms, still didn't trust taking a full body bath, it would take some time and she ran to fill her bottle. She had drunk a little water down the road for fear of not finding a fountain on her first attempt to explore the woods now she knew where to find it and felt her shoulders relax for it.

 

  

An hour later, Clarke was sitting on the bank of the river still just absorbing the sunlight and by the position the sun was in, it was near noon and she began to feel her stomach growl. There was not much choice for her at the time, either it was the old tasteless ration from the Ark or the berries she'd saved along the way. She removed some and separated the ones that didn't look good from the best ones, but when she was about to put the first ones in her mouth she heard a branch moving close to her. She could see from her peripheral vision, scared trying to think what it might be but not certain she would be capable against a beast or who knows what could live on earth after the radiation. She held her breath.

 

 

When she turned she jumped when she saw a shadow behind a bush, what or who was behind it seemed that now it wanted Clarke to be sure of its presence, so the omega waited. She sniffed and can smell it now, a familiar scent to her for a long time. A scent very similar to hers, the smell of an omega.

 

 

  
"Hello!" She tried to start a dialogue. But she didn't have a quick answer, a silence followed, and when Clarke was about to meet her "visitor," she was surprised by the person coming out from behind the bushes by herself.

 

 

Clarke gasped when she saw a girl, perhaps not much older than her, long brown hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and a soft face watching her and the young omega didn't feel the urge to run or protect herself but the opposite. Definitely an omega. Omegas had in their nature the need to protect, care, calm anyone or any environment in where they are. A long minute passed with only the two holding one another's gaze, Clarke then began the interaction with a small smile still amazed at the news that there were people on earth she didn't know how many but there were not only animals but people who survived all this time on the ground. Her smile not long after was returned.

  

  
"Chon yu bilaik?" ( _Who are you_?) Her grounder visitor spoke for the first time.

 

  

"I'm sorry, I did not-" Clarke grimaced, and the scent of the omega grounder softened in accomplishment.

 

   
"I am Echo. Who are you? "She said with a pleasant smile and a strong accent.

  

 

"Oh, I didn't know you speak my language. I'm sorry. I'm Clarke." She replied.

 

  

"Klark." The older omega repeated, as if to test the strange name on her tongue.

 

  

"Were you watching me all this time?" She said now, letting her curiosity takes over.

  

 

"Sha, I mean, yes. It was me, my people saw your firebox falling from the sky a few nights ago." She explained.

 

  

"Yes, that was me. I'm sorry if i'm being weird and how I'm dealing with it." She smiled awkwardly. "I did not know there were people living here on ground."

  

 

Echo just nodded and now she looked at Clarke's hands full of berries.

 

  

"They're poisonous." She said still looking at Clarke's hands.

 

 

"What?" Clarke followed Echo's gaze as the realization hit her. "Oh, these?"

 

  

"Sha. I saw you were going to eat them and that's when I had to warn you. You were going to die in a short time." She said.

 

 

Clarke swallowed hard and threw the berries on the ground now realizing the grounder girl had just saved her life.

 

  

"Echo, huh?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued. "I don't know how to thank you enough, you let me hear you but you didn't make much noise so I didn't run away, right? Thanks."

  

 

"Pro. It's part of who we are, we omegas protect each other, skaiprisa."

 

   
On hearing the last part of the sentence Clarke wondered what that meant but had other questions in mind for now. The first one was killing her with curiosity.

 

 

"Echo, you said your people saw me fall, right? Is there a civilization here? How many people?" Clarke can't help but being curious and then regretted for maybe be seen too invasive. She doesn't know why but wanted Echo to trust her.

 

 

"Too many to count, prisa. We are now twelve clans. And sha, my people saw you falling and the leader of my village sent some betas to watch over you, they were worried if you would be a threat."

 

 

Clarke was surprised by the honesty of the omega but concluded she had spoken the truth after realizing Clarke was not a threat, on the contrary, she was far from being. The next question would be if her people found Clarke dangerous but didn't have the chance when her stomach rumbled and she realized she was interrupted at her supposed meal and noticed Echo smiling at her. She clearly heard it. Feeling her cheeks burn Clarke cleared her throat but the grounder omega was faster.

 

 

"Do you have something to eat besides those berries, Klark?" She waited for the answer but saw that the young omega blushed more then continued. "I can hunt something for us to eat, what do you think?"

 

 

"W-Would you do that? I don't want to impose, it's okay I could manage with the ration I brought, you must have other things to deal with."

 

 

"It's not imposing. I was going to do it anyway." She gave a reassuring smile and saw Clarke relax her shoulders and then nodded.

 

 

Clarke watched Echo every moment, her ability in the woods, as if she were part of it. They laughed when the grounder omega berated Clarke for making too much noise and shooing the animals away so it's not hard to guess that Echo asked Clarke to wait while she got the hunt, she then waited near the river and when she thought the older omega had left her In the forest Echo came back with a smile on her face and two rabbits on her back, her clothes a little stained with blood, this shocked her a little but she soon realized that it was not her own blood.

 

The next few minutes were from the omega grounder cleaning the hunt and using the herbs she carried with her to season the meat, always assisted by the attentive eyes of Clarke who made a mental note to later ask Echo to teach her. They made a small fire a few yards from the river and filled the silence of the forest with a light conversation while the food was ready. Clarke didn't hide her discomfort when they entered into delicate matters like her family and made a brief summary of how she was sent so young and alone to the earth even if they didn't even know if there were people living there. Echo must have shown the astonishment in the face with the cruelty of the people from the sky with their omegas but never verbalized it.

 

   
When the food was ready Echo let Clarke be the first to taste it, so she remembered that the young woman had never eaten anything like this before and got exactly the reaction she was waiting for.

 

 

"Hmmmmm... that's... Echo... that's delicious!" She says with her eyes wide with the realization of the taste.

 

 

"You will really like the stew Tiana does. Tiana is an omega like us and one of the best cooks I've ever met. You would like my people's food, Klark. There will be a feast tomorrow night for the arrival of our Heda's entourage, you should come, all over the village we only talk about the omega girl with the sun-colored hair that fell from the sky." She says with a nice smile.

 

 

"Oh really? I don't know, Echo. What if they don't like me? What If they think I'm a threat and oh... what is a Heda?" Clarke's confused face made Echo to laugh loudly.

 

 

"Heda means commander, she runs all twelve clans. She would be to us what you said to be the chancellor of your people?" She finished her speech with a question not so used to the term. "It is a great honor to receive Heda in our village and I am sure heda already knows of your arrival."

 

   
"Oh... are you sure it wasn't going to cause any problems? I don't want my presence to be seen as disrespectful to your people or your Heda."

 

 

"My people at first might take a while to let you in because they do not know you but they will soon like you, trust me." A confident look of Echo relaxed Clarke's shoulders.

 

 

"Sha, I'll go with you then." Echo smiles proudly of the skygirl's effort to speak her language. "Are you coming to pick me up at my shelter tomorrow?"

 

 

"We have only ate one rabbit, I can take the other one for you to eat tonight. We can prepare it and I'll teach you a bit of our customs when you meet my people and our Heda, so tomorrow after noon we go to TonDC, my village, sha?"

 

 

Clarke nods and they leave for the pod. On their way Echo was teaching some words in trigedasleng to Clarke that surprised her being a quick learner. They laughed when Clarke used some jargon the teenagers on the Ark used and Echo didn't understand and had difficulty pronouncing correctly.

 

 

At night they continue the conversation around the bonfire that Echo has prepared as they eat, they will have a good walk to TonDC and Echo took the opportunity to tell Clarke what it was like to live in the village, how was her childhood as an omega in trikru culture while Clarke made a summary of hers on the Ark.

 

 

"When we get to TonDC I'm going to introduce you to Lincoln, he's a beta and I think he can help you learn some punches. I know I said trikru treats well omegas but our coalition is something recent, there are still alphas who do not respect our laws and our heda. "

 

 

  
"I appreciate that. Look, Echo, I know I've said it dozens of times today but I don't think i thanked you enough. Thank you so much!" She soon corrects herself with a smile. "Oh, mochof."

 

 

"In a few weeks you'll speak trigedasleng very well, Klark." She praises.

 

 

"Well, that may help your people see that I don't wish them any harm."

 

 

"Sha, but I need to ask you something before, Klark. Do you think your people will also come from the sky soon? Heda will want to know that and depending on your answer, maybe it will not help you much with our people." She frowns in concern.

  

 

"I get it. I don't think they'll come anyway, the only way they know I'm alive is ruined now, they probably think I've died of radiation and now they should not think the earth is safe." Sadness hits her eyes but she try not to cry in front of the kind omega.

 

 

  
"Well, you need to tell this to Heda tomorrow, Heda is fair and just as our people will welcome you as one of us." She reassures her.

 

 

"I hope so." Clarke had brought a blanket that had come with her, and now they were both getting ready to sleep around the fire. "Good night, Echo."

 

 

"Reshop, Klark."

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

The next morning Echo got up early and when Clarke woke up she was back with a bag full of berries for breakfast and a game ready to bake. They left a comfortable silence to settle while they ate, and shortly after Clarke began to prepare her things for the trip. She separated a clean clothes because they made plans to make a stop at the river for Clarke to take a full bath, an encounter with Heda was important and she didn't want to show up in the trikru village in sweat-soaked clothes and with her hair greasy. It didn't help that Echo had spent all morning joking that she stank. Well, she wasn't wrong.

 

 

  
They set out before noon and as soon as Clarke reached the river the young omega was undressing as fast as she can, a full bath with this abundance of clean water would be a luxury for anyone on the Ark so she wanted to enjoy it well. She took the time to check her cut on her leg she checked and realized she was not infected, the scratch on her head was also much better and it didn't hurt any more like before, so Clarke hurried to finish the bath and wash her dirty clothes. Echo while waiting was gathering berries through the forest and when Clarke appeared clean they finally left for TonDC.

 

 

  
The trip may have been an hour and a half or two hours from the river but for Clarke it seemed like forever. She didn't want to complain about the effort but Echo could smell her and see in the girl's features how it was being exhausting for her. But as soon as she saw the gates of TonDC Echo opened a smile and pointed Clarke in the same direction, Clarke sent back a smile from ear to ear.

 

 

They reached the village with the guards at the gates facing Clarke all the time Echo explained who she was but let them pass quietly when the grounder omega said that Clarke would be presented to Heda. As soon as the gates passed, Clarke was delighted with all the life that moved the village, TonDC was celebrating just before the preparations wasn't even finished, the smiles on their faces and everyone helping the feast for the commander, Echo realized Clarke admiring everything and didn't say anything, she let the young omega confirm everything she had told her the night before.

 

 

Echo and Clarke then went to the hut where Echo lives, she then explained that she shared it with her mother and sister, but now she spent most of her time alone since her mother died a few years ago and her sister now is mated, was a small but very cozy hut and they spent the rest of the time before the celebration getting to know the village, always attended by several pairs of curious eyes on the skygirl. Clarke didn't bother with this, she wanted to show them how committed she was to being part of that people now.

 

 

The night arrived and they returned to the hut to get ready for the feast, Echo braided Clarke's hair as the custom of the trikru people and her own and set out for the event. A sparkle in the eyes was seen in Clarke's gaze of astonishment at everything the TonDC people had prepared for their Heda, Clarke seemed to be thrilled to enjoy it all. They stopped as soon as Echo saw Lincoln dancing with a couple of alpha and omega pups, it was a lovely scene and he smiled when he noticed the two young omegas watching him, then reaching for them.

 

 

"Eko, heya." He said with a smile.

 

 

If Clarke didn't know that he was a friend of Echo, she would be scared of Lincoln, he was a big, muscular, tattered boy, he was a beta and that relaxed her despite appearing intimidating at first. He then shifted his gaze from Echo to Clarke and noticed her looking at him.

 

  

"Lincoln, this is Klark kom Skaikru." Echo said and nodded to Clarke to reassure her that Lincoln was trusted, a friend.

 

 

"Hello, Klark. I'm Lincoln. The whole village is spoken of the sky girl with sun-colored hair. "

 

 

Clarke laughed at the term and how Echo introduced her, "Oh, it's nice to meet you. Echo told me very well about you." They soon engaged a pleasant conversation, and Lincoln was very excited to teach Clarke how to fight in the next few days. The celebration had already begun when the entourage arrived, all eyes were looking for heda but were received only by some generals. A general of dark blond hair, a beautiful and intimidating face that Clarke soon discovered to be an alpha took the lead and everyone was silent.

 

 

"People from TonDC, Heda received a message from one of the clan ambassadors and had to stand to settle matters about the coalition along the way, but she will be here until tomorrow. Heda knew about the feast and was grateful, she also asked everyone to enjoy the evening." She finished the speech and people celebrated and smiled, Heda would be in the village and this motivated them to dance, eat and drink even without her presence.

 

 

Clarke can't help but feel a little disappointed, but soon realized that she was quite nervous and that another day to meet Heda would be good to calm her nerves. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of someone so important and did as she was told. They ate, with each new taste in the trikru foods, Clarke didn't cease to look like a child discovering something new and Echo found it endearing to see. Drinked and also danced, Lincoln taught Clarke a few steps of the trikru dance and she, despite stepping on his foot at least three times did not give up fast.

 

 

While dancing Clarke felt eyes on her every moment, but a particular pair caught her attention, the general alpha trikru, Anya, as Echo had said earlier. She tried not to let this intimidate her, even though she knew that alphas always made her a little apprehensive, she didn't want to show it so she tried her best to control her scent. Shortly after realizing the alpha staring at her, the omega saw Echo approaching the general and they talked something Clarke was almost certain to be about her.

 

   
The song was over and a few pairs finished the dance to drink or start lively conversations, Clarke set off in search of Echo, but was stopped when she felt a hand holding her arm and a familiar scent, she turned and was greeted with Echo smiling at her.

 

 

"I was looking for you."

 

 

"There is a person who wants to meet you, Klark." The omega face softens trying to reassure her. "General trikru, Anya, wants to talk to you. She is a person of extreme trust of Heda, I've heard that was her who trained Heda before she was called to lead us so she would be a test before your meeting with our commander. I suppose if she get convinced that you are not a threat it would be easier for the commander to trust you. "

 

 

"Sha, you're right. Take me to her." Clarke took a deep breath, realizing that the alpha was intimidating, but didn't want to look like a frightened pup in front of someone so important.

 

 

They approached the group with the alpha and noticed that she was with a few more guards and the beta woman Echo had told her would be the leader of the village, Indra. The whole group had a terrifying look, Clarke realized. But now she couldn't go back, she would have to prove to these people that she wanted to be part of them. Then that's it.

 

 

"So you're the skaigada omega that everyone is talking about." It wasn't a question and Clarke didn't lose Anya's gaze analyzing her from head to toe. She swallowed. The air being dominated by dominant pheromones.

 

 

"Y-yes, I'm Clarke. I know now is not the time but I wish I had the chance to talk to your Heda to thank her so far for how your people have treated me and let me stay in my shelter." She cursed herself for rambling.

 

 

"Heda has not allowed you into our lands yet, but I can see you're harmless so I'll let her know." She waited for Clarke to nod before continuing. "Listen Klark, every trikru has a function in our society, do you have any skills? I know that few omegas wish to become warriors but there are always exceptions. "

 

 

"I-I used to learn medicine with my mother before. She was a... fisa. The best of my people." Clarke thanked Echo internally for teaching her the word last night.

 

   
"Very well, you could work with Nyko, he could teach you our ways of healing. Echo also explained that you want to train with Lincoln."

 

 

"Sha, I do. He told me he could teach me and I am really grateful for the chance to learn the trikru ways of healing too." She nods and tries to smile. Anya sent her what could be a half smile and Clarke thinks it's a good sign.

 

 

"Well, Klark, I'm going to let Heda know about all this. I'll send Echo to inform you when your meeting with Heda will be." This was what ended Clarke's little conversation with the alpha and she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

  
"Mochof." That's all she says and turns to leave. What she didn't see was Anya's smile and nod to her.

 

 

The rest of the night was like a blur and they blame all the drinks they had after the dance, Clarke met the omega Tiana Echo had told her so much about and Clarke was surprised how the older omega was a kind and gentle person. Back at the party, she and her new friends laughed, danced and drank until they were too tired for more time at the feast. Echo and Clarke made their way to Echo's hut and had a good night's rest to depart for Clarke's shelter early in the morning.

 

 

The next morning they left after a rich breakfast of fruits and meats Tiana had saved from the party and the older omega still prepared a basket of goodies for the skygirl to take on her return trip. They said good-byes to Tiana and Lincoln and they left, wanted to arrive early in the shelter and so it happened. Conversations and chants from the previous night that Echo was teaching Clarke made the trip rather enjoyable.

 

  
In the shelter, they devoured the food they had brought and Echo took the opportunity to teach the skygirl a few self-defense strokes, which she said would be very helpful in the future. They spend the whole afternoon training and before sunset Echo left for a dinner hunt. Clarke prepared the dry branches to start a fire, already feeling the cold night coming. She was proud when she got the fire ready before Echo's return and while she waited she found her sketchbook and began to draw, she had so many ideas after all she'd seen these last two days, she was excited about the variety of landscapes and grounder culture she found so fascinating. Clarke forgot the world around her and that was when she didn't hear the sound of something approaching.

 

  
A roar froze her, and the sight in front of her terrified her like no other, a large panther staring at her with the immense fangs on display. Clarke felt a chill down her spine and didn't know whether to run away or shout to Echo for help. The beast growled as it made slow steps toward Clarke who still could not move from where she was. The sky was already getting dark and she looked out at the woods in search of the omega grounder but saw nothing, panic overpowering her.

 

   
It was when she turned her eyes to the beast who was now preparing to leap toward her that had no other reaction than to shout as loud as she could. What the omega didn't expect was the beast being stopped on the path by a spear slashing its middle directly, killing the animal three paces away from Clarke. The omega felt her knees sag and tremble in terror at the scene she had just seen when the first sob escaped her throat, she didn't see a figure approaching her the next minute.

 

   
Clarke sniffed and felt a scent now that had awakened her from her state, a wonderful smell of earth, forest and something else that made it even better, also felt something like... alpha? Yes, it was the smell of an alpha. On another occasion Clarke would be intimidated by this scent, but now she could feel nothing but gratitude.

 

 

The figure approached now and Clarke was taken by the sight of a pair of vivid forest green eyes staring with concern, the alpha girl checked for some injury on Clarke, but the omega was now staring her back. Her tanned skin, the slim body she was sure was well defined, her long brown hair that curled down over her shoulders and filled with braids like the trikru that Echo had done to hers was a breathtaking sight. Clarke shook her head to dismiss these thoughts, she still trembled and that was when the silence was broken.

 

   
"Laik yu ait?" ( _Are_ _you alright?_ ) Clarke blinked twice at the girl's voice.

 

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stated.

 

 

"Good." She nodded pumping some soothing pheromones. "This part of the forest usually has smaller animals, this must have followed some prey and found you."

 

 

"Thank you so much for saving me." She said still with trembling voice."Ai laik Klark. I'm sorry to ask, but were you watching me? it's just... you showed up so fast." She tried a smile after setting the pronunciation on trigedasleng but was cut off.

 

 

"KLARK! WHAT HAPPENED? I ran as soon as I heard you screaming." Echo interrupted the interaction and didn't notice who was with them. Clarke smiled at Echo, but had to warn her new friend they had company, then sent a glance toward the green-eyed girl.

 

 

"Oh, moba." ( _I'm sorry_ ) She turns her gaze to the other grounder and as soon as she realizes who she is, her eyes widen before she speaks. "I-I did not see you helping her. Mochof, He- "

 

 

But Echo is cut off by the alpha before finishing her sentence. The alpha girl sent a death glare toward her who only returned with a small nod and lowered her head. Clarke was too distracted to notice.

 

  
"Ai Laik Leksa, I am one of Heda's guards and I was hunting when I saw the panther about to attack you. I am glad you are okay, _Klark_."

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. P.S.: I still need a beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa get to know each other a bit and something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me this long, i've promised you at least an update per week i got on a trip last week but now i can update it more often. I really appreciate your opinions on this chapter TELL ME EVERYTHING. i LOVE to see them all! Just feed this poor writer and you'll get chapters as fast as i can. Love you all!

 

 

An awkward silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity to the three women. Clarke found herself staring at the green eyed alpha, Lexa found herself doing the same with the beautiful blue-eyed omega staring at her and Echo didn't know whether to let the two of them meet or continue to cook the meal. For Echo it was also a little confusing, she still didn't understand why Heda didn't tell the truth about who she was to Clarke, nor did she understand what Heda was doing alone in the forest so late and in that part where there was no village, everything seemed rather odd, but she decided not to show her discomfort, after all Heda's choices should not be questioned.

 

  
Echo turned to start cooking their food, and when she stepped on one of the twigs that the omegas had parted for the fire, the noise awoke the two women and it was when Clarke came out of her trance and cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks burn in the realization of how long she stared at the alpha. Lexa blinked a few times and it seemed she felt the same, she stared at the floor trying to disguise the blush until Clarke broke the silence.

 

  
"It's kinda coincidence that you're on a hunt so close to here. Mochof, I don't know how I can thank you for saving me." The young omega said trying to smile already feeling much calmer after what happened.

 

  
"I could see that you had never dealt with such animal, I was trained to protect and deal with dangers such as this. You've already thanked me and that's enough." For Lexa this half-truth was enough for now, because yes, that was her role as Heda, just not as a simple guard.

 

  
Clarke smiled at the alpha's gentleness, but knew that she needed somehow to show how grateful she was for the gesture, she was not yet used to having her life at risk since the fall of her pod on the ground which still sent shivers down her spine, the despair feeling that she felt when thought she wouldn't make it.

 

 

"At least stay for some food, Echo brought a game and we can eat. You said you were also hunting so you're probably hungry?" The last part was a question but she did not expect a response from the grounder. "Stay with us only and eat, I have no other way to thank you for what you did then that would be the least."

 

 

Seeing the omega smile and the gentle blue eyes in anticipation of her decision, Lexa was not denying the request but wanted to show that she agreed with a nod, what the alpha did not expect was the reaction she received, the omega was smiling from ear to ear and pulled her by her arm to follow her. Echo had already set the roasting rabbits and was sitting by the fire, Clarke and Lexa searched for a place to sit nearby and a silence settled, but it was not long since Clarke was curious about this girl. Well, she loved knowing about all of the grounders, Echo turned out to be a great storyteller about her people, but it would be interesting the alpha girl's green eyes stories talking about her life and what it's like to work with the commander.

 

 

"Heya Echo, Lexa will eat with us tonight. I owe it to her at least, right?" She said now looking at Lexa who just returned with a smile.

 

 

Echo just gave a sympathetic look and nodded, then continued to turn the meat roasting in the fire. Lexa looked a little serious or nervous? Clarke didn't know for sure, not even her scent changed as Clarke noticed, but the way she sat so straight up, she seemed a bit uncomfortable, the omega just wasn't sure if she was the cause of the reaction.

 

 

  
"Will Heda not punish you for leaving TonDC and not coming back fast? Just... tell me, I don't want to be the cause of you being punished, I just wanted to thank you." The omega concern smell must have abruptly reached the alpha as it quickly made her relax and reassure the omega.

 

 

"No, Klark." Lexa didn't notice Clarke's reaction to her name. The omega looked at her expectantly. "Heda has several guards with her and as I stood by her when she heard from the coalition she told me to have a day off, she knows I am from a village a few miles from here and I know the forest well, my services will not be needed for today." She assured her.

 

 

  
"Well, lucky me then." She only realized how the phrase seemed after seconds it came out and tried to repair it. "I mean, um ... I-I was lucky you were off guarding the commander or I would probably be dead." Seeing the nervous omega trying to explain herself, Lexa tried to suppress a smile.

 

 

"It's all right. Not everyone in my village knows how to deal with an animal of that type." She nodded reassuringly.

 

 

"From where I came I've never had contact with any kind of animal, let alone a huge panther." She smiled sadly.

 

 

"You're the omega that fell from the sky, right?" It was more a statement than a question.

 

 

"Sha, I just learned that the trikru are already spreading stories about my arrival, huh?" She said, not bitter just curious.

 

 

"Some yes. Heda and my people are interested about you and why you fell from the sky."

 

 

"I'll tell her everything as soon as I get a meeting, I know your commander is very busy, and your general, Anya, told me at the feast that I would get a meeting to talk about it. I don't wish the trikru any harm, I just wanted the right to live among you as part of your people."Clarke found it necessary to show this girl how much she was committed to it, how much she wanted to be a part of them.

 

 

Echo looked up from the fire waiting for Lexa's response to Clarke's speech, that was important, but she was a little nervous that she had to lie to Clarke. The answer came after a few seconds.

 

 

"Our Heda is reasonable, I do not see how you can be a threat to my people and she'll probably see that too." With that, Echo let out a little breath, satisfied with the alpha's response. Clarke relaxed with the grounder similar answer to the one she got from Anya, well, that was a good sign right? After a moment she continued the questions.

 

 

"Echo told me that Heda lives in the capital, Polis, sha? What's it like living in Polis? It sounds like a beautiful place." The blonde spoke dreamily.

 

 

"Sha, Polis is a big city, full of life. There are culture, music, economy, most of our army, trade and where live the most people from all clans together. You would like it, there are many feasts like the one you might have seen in TonDC?" She waited for the blonde to wave to continue. "But much bigger ones, some lasts days, my people when they're not at war, they usually party a lot." She says with a remarkable tone of pride, Clarke found something pleasant to see.

 

 

  
"I hope to meet Polis someday." The young omega says.

 

 

"Maybe one day we can go there, Klark. I know Polis and I can show you." Echo said, making her presence in the conversation.

 

 

"Or maybe I'll be there and I must show you, Klark. It would be a pleasure." Lexa let go out before even realizing what it looked like, but Clarke seemed to like the proposal by the smirk that appeared on her face.

 

 

"I would like that. Echo could show me the ocean, I always wondered what it looked like."

 

 

"Sha, Klark. Lincoln will probably want to go too, he once went to the ocean and seemed like a goufa talking about it forever. Tiana and I had to hear about it for weeks." She smiles into memory, making Clarke and Lexa smile as well, imagining a young beta excited by the sea.

 

 

The food was finally ready and the three of them ate in silence, but they thought there was no need for much conversation, they just enjoyed the good meal, the company of each other and the beautiful night with stars above them. As soon as they were finished, Echo got up to get wood for the fire while Lexa kept Clarke company. Echo didn't trust to leave the young omega alone after the incident earlier, if the alpha was not present she would ask Clarke to follow her.

 

 

"I should go back to TonDC as soon as Echo comes back." Lexa began to speak after a few minutes.

 

 

"It's getting rather late, Echo is close by, but TonDC is far away for you to leave now in the dark. You should stay here tonight." Clarke said, but afraid she might look too needy.

 

 

"It's okay, Klark. I'm used to the forest and I cannot take advantage of your kindness after dinner, mochof. "

 

 

"No, Lexa. Echo and I would not bother with your presence, it was a pleasant evening and we didn't complain about anyone else with us. You were my hero today, I know you're an alpha and you all always think you're invincible, but I'd feel better if you did not leave now, it could be dangerous, it would not be fair to let you go out into the woods alone.

 

 

Lexa looked amused with the omega's boldness talking to her, a poorly number of people have treated her like this in whole her life. She examined the omega well, thinking that even if she left alone now she could ask some of her beta trackers who watched over the omega these past days to accompany her to TonDC, but she shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. Maybe she'd tell Clarke about her identity one day, but now she still did not trust the blonde omega a hundred percent she was still studying her intentions on trikru lands.

 

 

"You are right. I can stay the night and come back early tomorrow morning." She nodded and they both continued a light conversation until Echo came back.

 

 

The three women were starting to settle down to sleep, the night was mild, the campfire did their job to warm them though there was not a very cool breeze. Clarke informed Echo about Lexa spending the night with them and received only a nod from the older omega but did not notice the long stare shared between the two grounders while she was distracted.

 

  
"Can I ask you a question, Klark?" Lexa waited for Clarke to nod before continuing but she decided to ask light questions at first. "You've met people from TonDC and you're already getting on well with some, why do not you rather go live there rather than stay here? You must have realized since you came that the forest is dangerous, even more so for an omega."Clarke looked a little shocked at the question, it was the longest sentence she heard the alpha speak.

 

 

"Well, I know Echo and her friends are good people and I am immensely grateful for the hospitality they have given me, but I must first speak to your commander. I don't want to impose my presence among your people without her consent. I hope that Echo would teach me more about the basic skills in the forest, so if I get your Heda to accept me among your people Lincoln can start training me. "

 

 

"I understand." She says with a knowing look satisfied with her answer. "If you wish, I can get material to build a better tent for you right here in your shelter tomorrow. Today we had a good climate, but in the next few days there may be a storm and you do not want to get sick, sha? What's more, you can store your provisions from soaking."

 

 

Clarke seemed to be contemplating the offer, but she was still a little uncertain. She appreciated the offer, but it seemed a little too much to ask for to someone who she already owed her life. Her gaze shifted to Echo who only watched their interaction in silence, realizing that Clarke was watching, Echo sent her a soft look as if telling her it was a good idea and that she should accept it, releasing soothing pheromones.

 

  
"I don't know, Lexa. It seems a lot to ask of you already in such a short time that we met. I think... maybe Echo and I can manage to find a way to protect myself if there's a storm coming."

 

 

"It's no bother, besides, you did not ask me anything, it's me that I'm offering. Accept it as a trikru gift to the sky girl." A playful smile appeared on her lips. "I know Heda would not wish any harm on an omega alone in our lands, no matter what happens to your meeting."

 

 

"Then... yes." She accepted and could see how much Lexa pleased the response. "I can't believe I'm just less than a week here and I owe both of you this much." She chuckled awkwardly looking at the two grounders.

 

 

"You're good, Klark, and deserve a fresh start." It's Echo who reassures the blonde, pumping pheromones and filling the environment with a soothing cloud. "I still do not know much about your past, but I know you must have gone through a lot since you end up alone in an unknown land and yet being an omega."

 

 

Clarke felt her eyes watery, but she held back the tears. She thinks she needs to unburden somehow, for some time now she hasn't got anyone to tell about what's going on. At other times she had her father and Wells, but now no more after nearly a year stuck in the skybox. It seems to be the time to start letting someone in, she thinks and looks at the two pairs of eyes watching her in anticipation that they must have felt their scent change when they touch a subject so sensitive to the blonde.

 

 

"I was imprisoned for almost a year in the Ark, where I lived, ... for high treason." Her voice trembled in the last part. Echo's eyes widened, not expecting such a confession. Lexa looked stiff where she was sitting, her expression now cold. Clarke continued. "My father was the Ark's engineer, he was responsible for keeping everything working, but he discovered a problem with oxygen. In a short time we wouldn't have the air to breathe and we would all die, he wanted everyone to know and maybe we could find a way together to survive in some way. I heard of everything after a short time and I agreed with him, but the council of the Ark and the chancellor discovered our plans and killed my father, after that they saw that I could be a threat keeping such an important secret and they kept me in prison. Well, even though I'm the daughter of the head of the hospital who is also part of the council, my mother did what she could but they didn't hear her, it did not help me to be an omega, they were two problems that they solved in one way.

 

 

 

* _FLASHBACK_ *

 

  
_A noise outside her cell had awakened her earlier, and she found herself being dragged down the corridors by one of the guards who gave her no explanation other than that she would find out very soon. Her mother found her halfway with a sad face and red and swollen eyes, she looked exhausted and it sent shock to her chest as if she knew something bad was about to happen, it was the same face she saw when she and her mother went to see her father be floated. Clarke could not hear what her mother was saying, the only sound that echoed was that of her heart shooting into her chest. She felt her mother's pheromones trying to calm her down and that was when she awoke from her trance._

 

 

_"Clarke, have you heard what I said, baby? Did any guard do anything to you?" Abby says with a worried face._

 

  
_"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed. What did you say? " She asks confused._

 

  
_"I said that you look pale and dejected. I told Thelonius they should feed you right, he owes it to us it's the least. "The older omega speaks bitterly._

 

  
_"It's okay, Mom. I couldn't eat or sleep. Nothing happened. "She calms her down. "What will happen to me? I know that the day of my judgment has not yet come, I'm not understanding- "_

 

  
_"Shhh ... Clarke, please. Listen to me very calmly, my dear. "The mother tries to calm her but it seems that she tries to do it more for herself than for the girl. Clarke beckons her to continue. "Baby, I tried everything I could against the council. Your father and I sacrificed so much of our lives working on the Ark, but these vultures did not hear me. Baby listen to me, you were chosen for a mission, they want to find out if the earth is habitable again and they will send you there and you will be monitored, depending on the results we are all going to the ground."She ends the last part with a trembling voice._

 

  
_"What you call depending on the result means if I don't die, right?" She says bitterly but feeling her hands sweating and reality hitting her. She would go to earth, a place she learned every day in class that was full of radiation which is why they live today on the Ark. She would be alone there on a suicide mission. "Alone? Mom, I will not, I- "_

 

_"Baby, no, you're not going alone. Jackson, that young alpha who worked with me as an apprentice at the hospital will too. You were the best in your earth skills class and he would graduate doctor, it will be easier for you two to survive the ground. Don't worry about him being alpha, he's a good guy and you're under suppressors. "She reassures her._

 

  
_"Mom, I may never see you again. I can't do that, they don't have that right. "But Clarke was interrupted by guards arriving and when she felt a sting in her neck, she felt herself_ _weak and was soon held by Abby._

 

  
_"Be careful, Clarke. I can't lose you too. "_

 

  
_Then everything went black._

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

"When I got out the pod and felt the first breath of air in my lungs and I saw that the land was survivable, a beautiful place the way I dreamed I ran to warn Jackson that we made it. I had noticed that he was not awake, but I thought he was just unconscious from the arrival, it was then that I realized he didnt make it. This was the moment when everything hit me hard, I had not cried since I saw my father floated, but now everything seemed to hit me like a punch in the face. I was lost, alone in a new world that I knew so little. After I recovered I had to give a simple funeral to Jackson, we were not close, but he was so young, he didn't deserve this. The next day I went out in search of drinking water and that's when I met Echo." She ends her story feeling her face warm and realizes she was crying, then wiping away the last tears that fell.

 

 

The two grounders seemed lost in thought contemplating what the skygirl had just told them. Lexa in the middle of the story could not control the anger in her scent finding out the omega's people had been so cruel to the young omega for just trying to do right by her people, she knew well what that was. The alpha was the first to break the silence, her former stiff expression now softening and she seemed calm sending the omega a look that could not be other than understanding.

 

  
"Eko's right, you deserve a fresh start, Klark. I'm sure Heda will be fair and let you live as one of us." She sent a nod, yes, that was the right thing to say.

 

 

"Sha, Klark. You now have a new home and will soon be a trikru like us." A small smile grew in the corner of Echo's lips.

 

 

Clarke was touched by the kindness of these people with her, in a short time they were so fair and compassionate with a complete stranger that her people had been with her even knowing her whole life. When Clarke was about to respond and thank them for the affection she was cut off by a shout coming from the direction of the densest part of the forest, near the tallest trees. She realized that it was the betas who were watching her, and Lexa was the first to stand when the three women realized they were aiming at the sky.

 

 

Lexa's eyes widened as Echo and Clarke seemed frozen where they were, now all three staring up at the sky with expressions of fear. Echo then asked the question that was weighing in the air, but Lexa was unable to do so.

 

 

"K-Klark, is that... hm... your people coming to the ground?" She spoke almost choked.

 

 

The two grounders now stared at Clarke awaiting confirmation or any reaction from the blonde, but they could smell her pain as she stared blankly at the sky. She had now reacted after looking like an eternity standing before the sight before her eyes. Tears now washed her face, but even so she drew strength from where she didn't know existed to respond.

 

 

"T-this... is not... my people coming to the ground." She took a breath before continuing. "T-they're bodies, they killed all those people to save oxygen thinking my mission had failed." She lets out a loud sob and her legs seem to shake, Clarke falls to her knees on the ground trembling.

 

 

Lexa was astonished, and the reaction seemed to be the same in Echo. Time seemed to stop and the only sound heard was Clarke's crying in the night. Lexa seemed to wake up from her thoughts and ran to comfort Clarke still on the ground, Echo approached the blonde trying to calm her by pumping out pheromones but both were cut off when Clarke reacted.

 

 

"I-I need to get out of here, I need air." She managed to say.

 

 

"Klark, it's late and very dark in the forest now." But Lexa didn't have much time to try to convince the omega who got up fast and ran toward the dense forest on the opposite side where the betas were. Lexa was about to run after her when a hand touched her arm.

 

 

"Heda, she is not well right now, I do not think she goes very far not knowing the woods. Give her time while she calms down."

 

 

  
"You may be right, if she does not come back in a few hours I'll ask the betas to looking for her, there should be no other panthers near here, they do not usually stay in that part."

 

 

"Sha, I taught her a few scams and I saw that she walks out with her bag, she always keeps a dagger with her. I think now we should not worry."

 

 

Lexa heard everything and seemed to think a bit then nodded and went to talk to the beta guards in the forest about what happened and what they should do if the omega did not come back.

 

 

Echo just as Lexa could not sleep waiting for Clarke, they did not know what state the omega was coming back whether it was calmer or still shaken, but they tried not to go after the blonde as soon as the first hour with her gone had passed. Lexa then thought that a good idea now would be to look for materials to raise the tent she had promised to Clarke. While some of her guards betas went to TonDC to fetch skins and material to cover, she set off in the nearby in search of sticks for the structure. She wanted to show Clarke her job as soon as the omega came back, she hoped it would also cheer up the blonde's mood.

 

 

The sun was already rising and it had been hours since Clarke had gone into the woods, Lexa was trying not to show her frustration at not hearing any sign of the omega, it was when she heard one of the guards approaching where she and Echo were setting Clarke's tent, as he approached she can feel from his scent that it was not good news.

 

 

"Heda, I came from TonDC under the general's orders to inform you that news have arrived that Azgeda warriors were seen on trikru's lands in recent days, the first news was that some were seen coming to a small trikru village on the border with Azgeda and now three were sighted in the woods a few hours away from TonDC. "

 

 

Lexa was first struck by anger, news of these warriors on their peacetime lands didn't seem banal, Azgeda was still a sensitive topic in the coalition and it seemed that it was far from not being a problem. She would have to call again a meeting with the ambassadors to expose the Azgeda's activities and knew how it could give her more headaches. She took a deep breath, needed to let go of her frustration and act consciously, but as soon as she noticed Echo approaching something hit her. If these warriors whom she knew would most likely be alphas from Azgeda were in her lands her next thought went straight to a place. Clarke.

 

 

Echo stared at the frozen commander, she didn't know what the warrior had told her, but it should not be any good for the smell the alpha exhaled. What seemed to be the most torturous minutes for her came to an end when Lexa blinked a few times as if gathering her thoughts to start acting. Before Echo asked what had happened Lexa was faster.

 

 

"I was informed that there are Azgeda warriors in our lands. A few days ago near the border and then a few hours away from TonDC, but now they may be closer to here."Lexa didn't end her line of thought and waited for Echo to understand the reason for her reaction in a few seconds Echo's eyes widened in realization.

 

 

"What are we going to do, Heda? Everyone knows that most of the Azgeda warriors are alphas, Clarke might be in danger." Echo's intent eyes now focused on nothing, still in shock at the news. Omegas has the instinct to protect each other and the thought of Clarke alone and unclaimed in the forest made Echo even more apprehensive. Azgeda were not known as respectful with the trikru and the coalition's laws, including the ones about omegas.

 

 

"I've already sent orders to my guards and they're already going to start the search into the woods, do you know a specific place where Klark may have gone?" Lexa was back to her commander's mode by starting to fix her armor guarding her dagger and a sword that one of the guards had handed her.

 

 

"She does not know many places, the only place she could have memorized the path was the small river en route to TonDC, Heda." She informs her and receives only a nod.

 

 

"Artigas and I should be looking for her together on the perimeter of the river and my guards will look in the opposite part from here."

 

 

"Heda, I'd like to ask to go with you looking for her. Klark may be scared and I'm an omega I can help calming her, my scent will help." Lexa nodded as she finished the request.

 

 

The three of them walked silently through the forest, the position of the sun now showing that they were already a few hours since they left. They walked in silence at the beginning and Echo felt the air seem heavier, the alpha clearly frustrated as they approached the river, it was clear that there was no smell of omega in the vicinity and the three grew impatient but did not say a word .

 

 

They arrived on the river not long after, and as they already imagined there was no sign of Clarke. Echo followed along the bank as Lexa and Artigas went to the other side, a few minutes of searching, and Echo's eyes widened when she found something.

 

 

"HEDA, I have found something!" Lexa and the other grounder approached in a crash.

 

  
"What is it?" Lexa follows Echo's gaze to a piece of blood-soiled tissue.

 

 

"That's a piece of Klark's clothing, but I do not just smell her, it smells like-"

 

 

"An Alpha." Lexa completes and lets out a growl as she grabs the cloth strip. "She may be injured, I want you to search every inch of this forest. Artigas, tell the others about it. Echo and I are going to look for traces of blood around here. GO NOW!"

 

 

The two grounders are striding now. The sun is already high in the sky and they had found nothing that could lead to Clarke's whereabouts. An hour later the sky begins to darken, a storm is on the way which will make it difficult to find footprints or hear approaching footsteps, but that did not slow them down.

 

  
The heavy rain reached them not long after, Echo was growing impatient and started shouting for Clarke as loud as she could with the noise of the rain now muffling her attempts. When they reached an old bunker they decided to separate and that was when Echo heard a nearby noise from what appeared to be a cave.

 

  
"Heda, I think I heard something." Lexa was not far off and ran to where Echo was standing, trying to hear the sound again. "It sounded like a voice, it was coming from that part, it seems to be a cave." Echo pointed in the direction and they ran, drenched and with their muddy boots.

 

  
When they reached the cave, Echo motioned for Lexa to go ahead and she followed right after her, the scent now seemed to be Clarke's but also something else's. Someone else's. They approached the innermost part of the cave and stopped their tracks at the sight ahead of them. Clarke on the floor holding a wounded girl in her arms. The girl seemed unconscious and Clarke seemed to try to warm her up.

 

 

"KLARK!" Echo shouted.

 

 

"KLARK, Keryon, are you okay?" The two trikru women spoke at the same time.

 

 

"Help her, I did what I could b-but... I do not know if she's going to survive. They hurt her but we managed to get away and find this place." The blonde omega says trembling.

 

 

Lexa knelt as she approached Clarke checking for some bruise, noticing only a cut on her arm. That's when Echo recognized who was in Clarke's arms.

 

 

"HE-...LEXA, IT'S TRIS!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are all mine!
> 
> I think there will be another update soon i'm already writing the next one. Your opinions are always very well welcomed! Oh and you can send me your opinions also on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> Trigedasleng  
> sha: yes  
> goufa: child  
> keryon: god, spirit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to know what happened with Clarke and Tris and also looks like Echo has a secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am so so sorry this one took me this long, guys i was serious when i said i want you all to get fast into the continuation of the first chapter but things got messy for me these weeks so go easy on me :(
> 
> Second: +9K HITS WITH ONLY 3 CHAPTERS? WHATTTTT??? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!
> 
> Third: I've read all your comments and they've melted my heart, thank you and keep leaving comments they're all very much appreciated!!!

 

 

" _HE-LEXA, IT'S TRIS!_ "

 

  
Lexa's eyes widen as she notices the young unconscious omega in Clarke's arms. Lexa looked outside to see that if the rain had subsided to order Artigas or another guard to help bring the two omegas to safety, and in fact the rain seemed to be coming to a halt, she sniffed but she didn't smell or saw any sign of the guards in the nearby.

 

 

"Eko, you have to help me get them out, the guards will not be long in coming and by the distance will be safer if we take both to Tondisi. Come on, take Tris and I'll take care of Klark."Lexa was worried, she had several questions in her head but there was no time to wait for answers now, the two omegas were attacked by Azgeda's alphas she was sure about this but she needed to know everything to finally be able to accuse the Ice Nation in front of the ambassadors.

 

 

"Sha." Echo followed the orders and lifted Tris in her arms, she realized that the girl had a bruise on her face and some bruises on her arms, there were probably others around her body, but more important now was getting to TonDC as fast as they could.

 

 

Clarke was still on the floor trembling with fear, Lexa had expected the blonde to move or react anyway, but Clarke was just with a blank staring now, tears staining her dirty with mud, her eyes red and swollen and an expression still terrified in the face. Lexa didn't want to press her, the blonde already showed signs that she was overwhelmed with everything that happened in the last 24 hours. The alpha cannot help but think she looked beautiful, so young and yet with such a heavy weight over her back. Shaking her thoughts, Lexa thought she should be the one to take the initiative.

 

 

"Klark, it's me, Lexa. Look, we should get out of here, you look hurt and need to eat and rest." Nothing. Not even a brief glance toward the brunette. She tried again, trying to be even smoother with the omega who looked like she would break any moment.

 

 

"Klark, please." It came out as a whisper though loud enough for the blonde to hear. But what Lexa wanted so badly to avoid ended up going even worse than she imagined.

 

 

"NO! Get away from me!" Clarke seemed to wake from her haze and stared at Lexa as if she didn't recognize her. The look of disappointment in Lexa's eyes didn't seem to soften the omega.

 

 

"Klark, listen to me! It's me, see, Lexa. I came here looking for you, Eko and I were worried you disappeared for hours." She touched Clarke's arm as if in a desperate attempt to make her recognize her, but Clarke pulled her arm abruptly from the alpha's light touch. At this point Lexa was really worried, she tried to hid her worries to reassure Clarke as best as she could but it seems that now none of this would work.

 

 

"A-Alpha... Alphas. Y-you are... one of them. Don't touch me." Clarke pulled away and crumpled to the floor like a ball in a darker part of the cave, but Lexa needed to take her to the village as fast as she could. The Azgeda warriors were still in the forest, heavily armed she would deal with them afterwards but the priority was the two omegas injured.

 

 

"I am not... one of them. Klark, I can help you, you're hurt and need care." When Lexa didn't see Clarke move from where she was, she decided to move closer, her last movement to reach the omega has made the girl stretch. Clarke stood up quickly, surely smelling the alpha next to her, and when Lexa thought the blonde was finally going to let her help, Clarke lunged toward her with gritted teeth and let out a snarl.

 

 

Lexa grabbed her by the shoulders, trying not to hurt her any more as the blonde tried to punch the brunette's chest. Her last attempt would be to ask Echo to handle with her while she would stay to take care of Tris, the older omega could tame Clarke only with her scent and Lexa couldn't help but think she didn't want anyone else dealing with Clarke now except herself, her mind now stopped for a second memories taking over and she couldn't remember when she'd felt so powerless since ... she shakes her head to push away the memories now. She continued to call by Clarke's name to try and show her that she didn't want her any harm but bit her lip and tried what she had avoided since entering the cave, started pumping alpha calming pheromones and wrapped the omega in her scent. The cave was filled with Lexa's scent and she saw as Clarke's eyes locked with hers for a moment, the brunette thought she had finally succeeded when she noticed the two large blue orbs losing their focus now their eyelids closing. It seemed that the world was in slow motion and the blonde fell into her arms, unconscious.

 

 

"No! Klark, wake up." Lexa tried, but soon realized that the whole situation had overwhelmed the skygirl. With one arm wrapped around the back of Clarke's knees and the other arm clutching her back, Lexa lifted the skygirl and headed out of the cave. The rain now completely stopped left a smell of wet earth, and its muddy steps alerted Echo, who was waiting with a now relieved countenance. Lexa hadn't realized on her way that Echo was not completely alone with Tris, Artigas had found them, and then she spotted Anya on a horse. Relief now filled her chest and she sent a little nod to her general.

 

 

"Heda, a guard arrived to the village telling us what happened and I came as soon as I could." Anya's formal tone concealed the huge concern while looking at the two unconscious omegas in Artigas and Lexa's arms.

 

 

"You must know then what caused all of this. I want all the woods until the clearing inspected, I want those warriors found as fast as possible, Onya." They shared a look for a few seconds that was broken by Anya coming down from the horse and approaching the commander.

 

 

"Ryder is coming on another horse and we can take them to the Tondisi faster. It will not take long before they arrive, I can take Tris now, she seems to have suffered major injuries and Ryder can take Klark- "

 

 

"No, I'll take Klark myself to the village." Lexa cut off Anya quickly and the older alpha didn't miss the possessive pheromones invading the air on the spot.

 

 

"Ait." That's what Anya said and then headed for Artigas with Tris in her arms, Anya was worried about the young omega but kept her stoic face and continued in the general mood discussing with Echo how they had gotten there and what they knew about what had happened. Lexa was drawn to the face of the blonde omega in her arms, Clarke despite having now a regular breathing and appearance of sleep she didn't seem peaceful, a frown on the forehead to show that she was not yet totally relaxed, as if she had been fighting a bad dream or just memories of what happened.

 

 

It wasn't long before Ryder arrived on another horse. Lexa and Clarke shared a horse and the beta Ryder shared the other one with the young Tris, the four of them followed the forest towards TonDC in fast gallops. Echo stayed with Anya and Artigas in the woods to give them coordinates from where they found the piece of Clarke's clothing with blood and to pass on everything that happened during the night. The trio then set off silently through the forest, meeting some of Lexa's warriors and guards along the way.

 

 

As soon as the four reached the gates of TonDC, Lexa ordered one of the warriors to go ahead to warn Nyko of their arrival with the two injured girls. The group headed for the hut where Nyko worked as a healer followed by curious eyes as they passed through the center of the village, but they had no time now and were striding as soon as the horses were taken to the stables with the girls in their arms. Nyko had their hands behind his back and straight posture waiting for the commander in front of the hut, they greeted each other and Lexa reported the kind of injuries she knew they both had on their bodies and soon they were taken and put on stretchers. Lexa stayed watching the two omegas for the first few hours and watched as darkness began, but as soon as the warriors returned from the searches she had to join them and left Echo, who had just returned, looking at both of them.

 

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

Low voices and a menthol and plant scent were the first things she could hear and smell when she tried to open her eyes, her body ached and her head felt like it was going to explode. She sniffed and smelled a familiar and pleasing scent but the voice of the owner of that scent was not heard in the low conversations, she frowned. Her eyes flickered a few times to adjust her vision to the candle-lit room, sure enough it was already night, but another familiar smell of omega enveloped her. Echo.

 

 

"Klark. Keryon, how are you feeling? You have been asleep for so long." She knelt by the side of the bed and hurried to let her pheromones fill the room, Clarke's breathing normalized and Echo saw that it had worked.

 

 

"I-I-where am I, Echo?" Her voice came out even more hoarse, she put her hand to her throat. God, how long had she not drunk water? The omega grounder ran to fill a cup with water and handed it to her.

 

 

"We're in Tondisi, Klark. Lexa brought you and Tris to Nyko's hut, he treated your wounds, but it looks like you were dehydrated and succumbed to exhaustion." Upon hearing Echo's words the memories flooded into Clarke's mind.

 

 

The bodies in the sky. The forest. The chase. The alphas.

 

 

Her body was shaking again and she felt her cheeks warm when the silence was broken while a sob escaped. Echo went to the barred entrance and seemed to be talking to someone, then she quickly returned to Clarke's side who hugged her and took the grounder by surprise by physical contact. Echo was open to this however she just didn't think Clarke was so comfortable with her that way, but she smiled at this new finding. They stayed that way for a while but were startled when they heard footsteps approaching and the smell of alpha reaching them.

 

 

Lexa was standing, hands behind her back and posture erect, but when their eyes locked Clarke realized she looked tired and a little tense. The alpha seemed to check the blonde discreetly but didn't want to disturb the moment between the omegas. Echo however knew that the commander was worried about Clarke and had asked to inform her as soon as the blond woke up, then she got up and took one last look at Clarke, passed Lexa with a wave and left the hut leaving the two alone.

 

 

  
"Lexa, I -..." But nothing else came out, Clarke didn't remember much but the memories were slowly coming back and she was starting to be terrified.

 

 

  
"Shhh ... you do not need to talk about what happened now. Are you feeling better? Do you feel any pain?" Lexa's concern with Clarke seemed genuine and she could not help but be touched.

 

 

Clarke was now sitting on the bed and staring at Lexa in the same spot, she tapped at her side inviting Lexa to sit with her. The brunette hesitated for a moment but finally gave in approaching slowly and sitting without making many moves she didn't know how Clarke was feeling and didn't want to see the blonde feel pain because of her.

 

 

"You worried me." She gave a small smile to ease the tension. "Echo and I-"

 

 

"How long have I been unconscious?" She cuts her off suddenly.

 

 

"Two days. Nyko said you were dehydrated and exhausted by everything that happened. Tiana was here taking care of you along with Echo during that time."

 

 

"H-have you... found them?" She was afraid of whatever the answer would be but took a deep breath and waited.

 

 

"Not yet, but Heda's trackers found clues and we're closer to finding them. I think your meeting with Heda will be postponed, Heda was needed in Polis."

 

 

Clarke nodded and an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. She looked down and saw that her clothes had been changed to clean and comfortable ones, probably by Echo. Clarke didn't know how to continue the conversation and began to play with the line at the edge of her shirt, resting her hands on her lap, but feeling a pair of eyes staring her. Lexa was distracted looking at the omega and cannot help but feel relief that she was recovering well.

 

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Lexa's voice was almost a whisper.

 

  
Clarke thought for a minute she still felt overwhelmed and didn't want to get into a delicate matter now, she just wanted to enjoy Lexa's familiar presence and maybe eat a little later, the smell of that alpha had such a comforting feeling that Clarke refused to believe now that it was just by their genre. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day to get the answers she needed and probably answer others that the grounder is probably doing. But now looking at those two large supplicating green gems staring back this task was almost painfully impossible.

 

 

"I think so." She forced a small smile and that was enough for the alpha to realize that the blonde was not yet ready for delicate matters like what happened to her in the woods, but decided to opt for what seemed the least complicated now.

 

 

"About the lights in the sky you said be your people's bodies," Lexa watched Clarke shudder but continued "you said your people think you failed. How could you have sent a message to them that you had achieved?"Lexa saw Clarke take a deep breath before answering.

 

 

"When Jackson and I were sent to the ground they put us wristbands that would send signals that we're alive straight to the Ark, if our signals disappear they would interpret that we would both have died from radiation or by the landing. Jackson died and my bracelet burned as soon as we arrived. I-I might as well have sent a message on the radio that came with us in the pod, but everything was lost at the landing. My mother, she ... probably informed the council and the chancellor, killing those people would give them more time to find another alternative."The tone of sadness and embarrassment with the ways of her people didn't go unnoticed by Lexa but the brunette didn't said anything about it.

 

 

"I understand, but you're not to blame, Klark. You were given a huge responsibility, a very heavy weight to carry, but what happened to those people was out of your reach and none of this was your fault. Those deaths are not in your hands. Think you're alive and about to be accepted among our people, a chance to a new start I guess I'm not the only one who believes you're doing very well, Klark." She finishes speaking with a comforting look. "Yu laik yuj."

 

 

A sob escaped from the Clarke's lips who didn't respond and didn't need to, Lexa decided to take a risky step and opened her arms wrapping the omega in a hug. Clarke could not say why everything seemed so right, the smell of the alpha, her arms wrapping around her, their bodies that seemed to fit. They stayed like this for a moment until Lexa pulled away to look up and face Clarke.

 

 

"I know you have a lot of questions and I plan to answer as much as I can, but this is not the time." Clarke was not surprised by the brunette who seemed to read her mind, the blonde's mind was in a rush for answers, but she felt mentally exhausted at the same time. Lexa paused and thought of her next words, did the omega notice that she looked a little embarrassed? "Would you go with me for a walk tomorrow, Klark? We can talk about everything and you'll be feeling better and more rested."

 

 

  
Clarke found the brunette's nervousness lovely for such a simple request and decided to tease her a little. "The fierce trikru alpha is asking this poor omega out for a date?" Her face now brightened with a playful smirk.

 

 

  
The blonde realized that Lexa was about to ask something right away but she stopped and thought for a moment, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, which Clarke realized was one of the favorite things about the alpha, her lovely face when she was blushing. Clarke smirked at the thought until she realized where her mind was taking her, she shook her head. _What do you think you're doing, Clarke Griffin?_ she thought.

 

 

"Now you need to eat and rest, I'm going to ask Eko to bring something Tiana prepared for dinner, you must know that Tiana is a famous cook among my people." Lexa decided on this topic to change the mood for something less embarrassing and seems to have worked for the now enlightened face of the omega.

 

 

"Sha, I'm dying to taste one of Tiana's cookery, I hadn't realized I was starving until now." Lexa stood up and walked toward the entrance when Clarke stopped her on her tracks. "Maybe we can eat together, are you hungry?" She asked a little nervously, now playing with the hem of her shirt.

 

 

"The fearless skygirl omega wants to have dinner with this poor alpha?" The brunette's mocking using the blonde's own joke and Lexa's amused face was enough to cause a loud laugh from Clarke, then both were laughing. "Usually I would tell you that mockery is not the product of a strong mind, but I think... this time it was worth it." Clarke felt her cheeks burn as Lexa headed for the entrance and spoke to one of the guards to ask a dinner for both.

 

 

The two passed the dinner making a light conversation, they laughed when Clarke told how the tasty grounder food looked like heaven compared to what was the meal on the Ark. Clarke could not keep her serious face when Lexa told her the first time she rode. They finished dinner and talked until Echo returned to collect the dishes and Lexa realized that was late, both stood and Lexa broke the silence.

 

 

"You should rest, tomorrow I'll pick you up shortly before noon, sha?"

 

 

"Okay, let me know if I need to bring anything. Good night, Lexa."

 

 

"Reshop, Klark." The alpha left the hut after a nod to Echo that sounded serious, but as soon as Lexa came out the omega grounder approached the blonde with a devilish grin on her face.

 

 

"Don't even start, Echo." Clarke cut her off without the grounder not even start teasing her.

 

 

"Oh my sweet and naive skaigada. You lived a long time trapped up there with a people living under constant suppressors and probably did not notice the same smell I felt in this hut, "the confused look on Clarke's face confirmed Echo's suspicions. "But I will not need to teach you anything, I feel you'll find out in no time."

 

 

  
The sassy omega left Clarke alone with her thoughts. _Oh crap, what just happened?_ It was all on her mind now. The blond returned to her bed with a smile on her face and her head full of questions.

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

The next day Clarke woke up right after sunrise and when Echo found her standing in the healer's tent she asked her the reason and she replied that she felt better and more rested, but she was not spared by the grounder's provocations about a certain alpha brunette. The two omegas had breakfast together and Clarke who thought she would get some answers from Echo was quickly cut by the older omega, according to Echo, Clarke would know everything by Lexa's mouth very soon. The blonde was a nerve wreck, Echo didn't want to overload the blonde and asked her to go back to her hut in TonDC where the girl could refresh herself and change into clean clothes then Lexa would pick her up before noon, Clarke then did as Echo told her. They were now in front of Echo's hut waiting for Lexa's arrival when Echo began to speak.

 

  
"It seems like today you're going to ride a horse for the first time, Prisa," Echo said teasingly.

 

 

"You still haven't told me what Prisa means, even though I realize you're still using it when you want to tease me." Clarke raised an eyebrow waiting for the grounder's response.

 

 

"It means princess, I did not say to you before but my people are already calling you skaiprisa," Clarke's face deepened in a scowl "but ... I was not to blame for that." Echo says already raising her hands in surrender when she saw the not very convinced face of Clarke.

 

 

"Right. Well, it looks like you're going to have to teach me first what I have to do to ride a horse, I don't want to look like a fool in front of Lexa and your people." The blonde's face was a little flushed but Echo didn't want tease her even more.

 

 

"I know Lexa a bit and I do know she would not laugh at you, she'll be patient and something tells me that maybe you do not have to worry about riding a horse alone." Clarke was about to ask what Echo meant when someone cleared a throat beside them.

 

 

"Klark, Eko." Lexa approached and gave a curt nod, something very formal, Clarke thought. It didn't look like the same person who not even twenty-four hours ago was laughing and making bad jokes with her in Nyko's hut, but when Clarke looked into her eyes she noticed that she looked nervous. "Are you ready to go, Klark?"

 

 

"Sha," Clarke was awakened from her thoughts and said goodbye to Echo, she didn't miss the devilish grin on the grounder's lips but responded only with a roll of eyes. "Are we going by walking?"

 

 

"Oh no. I asked Lincoln to bring my horse, the place is less than an hour by riding and it would save us time. Do you mind sharing a horse with me, Klark? I figured it would be better thinking you never rode a horse before." Clarke stared at her thinking how lovely it was to see the alpha rambling so she spoke as she nodded.

 

 

"It's okay, Lexa. I'd probably be clumsy on a horse and maybe even fall if I mounted alone." She tried that line to ease the slight tension between them and smiled when she could see Lexa's shoulders relax and she giggled.

 

 

"I would never let you fall," Lexa said and swallowed hard as she realized the weight of these words. Clarke earned a deep shade of red on her cheeks and neck and looked with relief at Lincoln's approach.

 

 

"He -..." He stopped as soon as he saw Lexa's killer glare to him "Lexa, here's your horse, he's rested and fed ready for you to leave," he said with a little nervousness? Clarke was not sure. Well, Lexa must be a very good Heda's guard, people seem to respect her in the village some even seemed to fear her a little.

 

 

"Mochof, Lincoln." Lexa was the first to climb and reached out to help Clarke climb up behind her. "Come on Klark, put your foot where I put mine before climbing, try to repeat my moves I'll hold you." Clarke's first attempt was almost a disaster if it were not for Lincoln and Lexa holding her, but with a little less of difficulty she finally climbed and they set off toward the forest.

 

 

  
xx

 

 

  
A narrow passage near a small waterfall led them to where Clarke gasped at what was waiting for them, a cave of crystalline blue water the beams of sunlight leaving the water still viable to see the fish and the rocks in the background. She was not able to say anything for a minute completely fascinated by the sight before her, on the second minute she started to approach the edge and it was the sound of someone clearing a throat that took Clarke out of her cloud, she smiled with a slight blush on the cheeks.

 

 

"Lexa, this is amazing. Not even in my best dreams I could imagine such a beautiful place. It's so pretty and peaceful, I could spend days here or come every day and never get used to the beauty of it." The blonde says not even looking at the alpha, her eyes sweeping the whole place as if memorizing it.

 

 

  
"I'm glad you liked it, it's probably my favorite place. We're close to the Polis' path and when I'm in a little time I come here to think and refresh myself. "Lexa smiles at the memory.

 

 

They both smile at each other, both satisfied that the tension has been broken before. At first Clarke was nervous, in the first moment after riding she didn't know where she puts her hands, but soon had her answer when Lexa's voice made her jump and the alpha told that to put her arms around her waist. The blonde cannot help but think that it felt like an intimate thing to be so close these alpha, she wondered what the people from TonDC must have thought to see them together, her cheeks flushing at the thought. Nope, is Lexa just a friend? She likes to think so. Now as soon as she held the brunette's waist tight, she thinks she smelled faintly of nervousness on the grounder, but she shook her head, that's probably her own scent playing with her.

 

 

  
The ride lasted for as long as Lexa had said and Clarke's long sigh of relief elicited a muffled laughter from the alpha when Lexa stopped the horse and began to dismount. The brunette helped Clarke down and the blonde realized that they were in a small clearing, after Lexa tied the horse on a tree, the brunette guided her toward the waterfall that was way to the grotto.

 

 

They reached the bank and Lexa sat down with her legs folded, Clarke followed the brunette and sat next to her. The silence in the cave was broken only by the sound of the birds outside and the clatter of stones that Clarke threw into the water until the omega spoke.

 

 

"Who was the omega girl I saved? Is she okay?" Clarke felt horrible for not asking this question before but was scared to fight with her own demons, which did not stop her from feeling bad about her.

 

 

"Tris. She's fine now. Lincoln upgraded me about her condition this morning, her wounds are healing well despite being a little more serious than yours, but she was still scared just like you." The blonde waves for the grounder to continue. "Tris was raised by Tiana, I do not know much about her past but I believe she's an orphan. She decided to become a warrior and Anya took her as her second, she lives in Polis now and just as me she was patrolling through the woods when..." Lexa finished but Clarke continued.

 

 

"I didn't know how I felt, I was so angry and sad, I felt broken and guilty, I ran towards the river but in the dark I ended up catching up in more time than the last time with Echo. I reached the shore and sat down, but soon exhaustion overpowered my body and I fell asleep. I woke up before dawn dawn when I heard voices, heard a scream from a girl and didn't think twice, I ran towards them. Three alphas warriors were with her," Lexa stiffened, suppressing a growl. "She tried to fight, at that point I saw that she was whimpering struggling not to submit, but the fight was unfair and he struck her a few times and wounded her with the dagger. When the first one started to try to kiss her and-I couldn't ... stand and stare and I punch one of them in the back with my knife, but as soon as they saw me one of them unsheathed a dagger and I thought I was going to die in that moment, he hit a kick on me but the girl managed to hit the face of the warrior who was holding her and she got to where I was, but the alpha that had the dagger took me by the arm before I managed to escape and stuck my arm so that I couldn't run, my instincts helped me and even with him trying to force me to submit I still managed to get rid of his grip when he ripped a piece of my sleeve. The girl hit him before we ran through the forest, which saved us time, we could not go faster because of her injuries. The rain reach us and I felt her lean over me was when I realized she was pale and looked like she was about to faint, which happened not long after. I found that cave while I carried her and I couldn't understand why she didn't wake up I tried to clean the wounds but she did not answer me, the only thing I realized I could help at that moment was to try to warm her up, that was when you found us" Clarke finishes telling what happened by giving a low sob and wiping away some tears that have fallen.

 

 

"The dagger that that alpha used to attack Tris had wolfbane, a poison from Azgeda. That's why she didn't wake up, but Echo and Tiana knew the cure and saved her."Clarke sighed, relieved that Tris was okay and that she indeed help her the way she could.

 

 

"Why is Azgeda so different from the Trikru and how can they still be part of the coalition? Echo didn't go into detail about it when she tried to explain your ways to me."

 

 

"Nia, the Queen of the Ice Nation. She is known to be ruthless and thirsting for blood and violence. Her army lives by the way she tells them to be, spitting on our laws and disrespecting other clans. Our Heda has entered into an agreement with them to join the coalition, they have a large army that could provoke a long war, but Azgeda still needs food and other supplies from other clans. They did not have land to plant or raise many kinds of animals, she had to accept the agreement or they would die of hunger and cold." The omega nodded and thought how little the people in the Ark know about the ground. While her people thought the land was uninhabitable and unhealthy, the grounders had a great civilization and were on the brink of a war.

 

 

"How are they going to... be punished?" Clarke asked returning to the tense subject.

 

 

"My people do not allow such crimes against an omega. Alphas and betas forcing themselves on omegas have the punishment of a heinous crime and will suffer death by a thousand cuts." Lexa's voice was cold and her scent sent shivers straight into Clarke's spine.

 

 

"Thank you for everything you've done, Lexa. Maybe I might never thank you enough, you had no obligation to do any of this for me and yet I already owe you my life twice. Mochof. "Clarke's face of gratitude softened the alpha's countenance and she blinked a few times before answering.

 

 

"You do not have to thank me, Klark. I told you I've trained my whole life for it, to protect people." Lexa noticed Clarke's look of disappointment and cursed herself for it. "But I feel like ... I have to protect you." Clarke looked up to find those green eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul and she saw the alpha approaching, it seemed that their bodies yearned for each other, their smells looked like magnets that made them dizzy and needy. Clarke could feel Lexa's hot breath on her face from the proximity they were now, her whole being drawn to Lexa and that was terrifying. The omega cannot help but look at those plump lips and noticed Lexa doing the same with hers, the world seemed to have stopped but when the brunette was about to close the distance between them Clarke turned her face and looked away into the grotto blue water.

 

 

"I think I'm going to risk getting into the water, will you?" Clarke said with a shy smile trying not to let the tension between them get in the way again as she waited for a response from the grounder.

 

 

Lexa sighed and blinked a few times before responding, she knew Clarke was trying to ease the mood, the alpha felt every reaction of Clarke's approach to her and their almost-kiss.

 

 

"Sha. But I think you better prepare for the water temperature." Clarke didn't hear the last part of what Lexa said, she was already taking off her clothes and keeping only her bra and underwear, leaving a shocked alpha gaping. Lexa woke up from her trance and hurried to imitate the blonde and got into the water without Clarke noticing, giving the skygirl a fright from her back.

 

 

"NO, LEXA!" The blond omega and alpha grounder were soon playing games in the water, and Clarke's loud laugh echoed in the small grotto. Lexa smiled to herself, it seems like it had been a great idea to bring Clarke into her favorite place after all.

 

 

When they started to feel cold and Clarke's stomach rumbled loudly, Lexa went up to her horse and came back with some meat and berries and they ate in silence. Lexa noticed Clarke's heavy eyes and suggested that the blonde might get a little sleep that she would wake her up when it was time to go back to the village and so she did, resting beside Lexa as the brunette remained seated in her thoughts about those pink lips of a certain omega, shortly after they were both asleep.

 

 

 

xx

 

 

  
Echo and Lincoln were training near the limits of TonDC, she convinced him to train her a bit more so she would help Clarke, since the skygirl would take classes with Lincoln in TonDC after Heda accepted her as one of their people. They spent the afternoon training new blows until late in the afternoon they finished the training exhausted and sat on a wooden log near the site while they hydrated and catch up on the latest news of the search for the Azgeda warriors.

 

 

"Klark seems to have recovered well," Lincoln observes.

 

 

"She is stronger than she thinks, with training she will be a powerful omega in our lands," Echo says with a noticeable tone of pride in her voice.

 

 

"Sha, I bet Heda is helping her too." At the mention of Commander Echo's face fell and they remained silent, they both didn't know what Lexa's plans were lying to Clarke but relied on their Heda and would not interfere until she tell them to.

 

 

Before Echo finally answered a strong alpha scent invaded the place from the woods, Echo whimpered over the dominance of the aroma over her and Lincoln snarled at the sight of a shadow approaching. A face of panic was what Lincoln saw as he looked at Echo who now knew who was approaching, an authoritative voice cut off the silence.

 

 

  
"You, beta, leave us alone." Lincoln could not protest when he saw two other alphas in the forest ready to interfere and so he headed toward the center of the village. "I hope you have done all that I told you to do, omega."

 

 

"Sha, I watched her and approached her as I was commanded." Echo said in a trembling voice. "I do not see her as a threat to anyone."

 

 

"That is not up you to decide about it. I've heard she still lives in the same place in the forest, keep her there, it can be useful to us in our next steps. "

 

 

"I-I do not want to do this anymore." Echo was holding back the sob that was about to burst from her throat. She said as she watched in the center of the village Lexa and Clarke come back from their walk with smiles on their faces.

 

 

"Well, I must remind you that you have no choice in this, you should always remember your place and who you are ... Azgeda."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK DON'T KILL ME just let me know what you guys think, it's very important to me! :)
> 
> Hope you guys have a great weekend. Love you all!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa prepared an amazing surprise for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One. Fcking. Month. Yeap, I know yall probably hate me. :((( I just need you all to know that I was still on a trip and couldn't find time to upload another chapter, also I was SOOOOOO insecure about the last and this one but I've read some kind of comments you left for me to not giving up and how some of yall were excited for more then I need to write this asap for you. Thanks again for sticking with me in this story, guys. The next one will not long this much! Have a good reading!

 

 

 

As she approached the tower entrance, Lexa whose the only thought occupying her mind was now directed only at her aching body in need of a warm bath and a good rest, was taken from her mist as soon as she was received by Titus who had a worried face and probably carried bad news, Lexa let out a long sigh. This would be a long week.

 

 

"Heda, we have important things to discuss about the prisoners." The fleimkepa did not wait for the group to disperse to speak, gaining an inquiring glare from Lexa.

 

  
"Now is not the time, Titus. We'll have time for that, the meeting with the ambassadors will be tomorrow. Now I need to take a bath and discuss some things with Anya and as soon as we're done I'll meet you in the throne room." Titus's face looked red and about to let out a snarl, if it wasn't Lexa he was talking about. Anya watched the scene and could not hold back the giggle in derision, it was no secret to anyone that she could not stand him and never hid it.

 

 

"I will meet you in your room in one hour, Heda," the older alpha reported.

 

 

"Sha, I'll be waiting." Lexa started to head for the entrance while Anya, Tris and the other guards dismounted the horses. "Oh and Anya, bring Tris with you, there's something we need to talk about." Lexa's face suddenly became serious and Anya could imagine what this is about. The blond alpha just nodded as she watched the commander disappear into the hallways of the tower.

 

 

[...]

 

  
A long, relaxing bath seemed a luxury now, Lexa could not waste time when Anya and Tris would soon be knocking on the door and then out of a swift bath she set out to dress and be ready for the meeting. As she walked into the tower and tried to reach the room as fast as she could but she was always stopped by someone to be greeted or asked about the trip, which Lexa never complained about, she loves her people and felt bad for always seeming to have no time to interact with them, it was for them that she made all the sacrifices in her life, she did a mental note to separate one day just for this but it would not be today.

 

 

She was combing her long brown curls with the thought of blond hair like the sun when a knock on the door woke her and she headed to receive the two women.

 

  
"Heda." The two warriors said at the same time as they entered the room.

 

 

"Onya, Tris. I called you both here for reasons I think you already know." They both looked at her with understanding and waved her on. "In Tondisi I did not have time to explain what was happening, but now you need to know before you report what happened in the forest to the ambassadors," she paused before speaking. "Klark does not know that I am the commander, I presented myself to her as some of the Heda's guard and who was in the forest hunting and not to watch over her."Another pause for information to sink into the warriors' minds.

 

 

"I'm sorry to ask, Heda. But I've heard that skygirl is expecting a meeting with you to discuss her future among our people..." Tris did not finish her speech but it was enough for the other two women to understand.

 

 

"Yes, I had to omit who I was because it was not the way I planned our first meeting, but now that approach was necessary. My coalition is still fresh and no threat to our recent peace will be tolerated, tomorrow the ambassadors will ask questions about Klark's arrival on our lands and I need to make sure we have the situation under control."

 

 

Anya was silent just listening to everything in silence. She was not entirely convinced about the real intentions of Lexa's omission, but she would wait for the right time to talk about it.

 

  
"The reason I called you here was about what will be reported at the meeting with the ambassadors. You will only tell them what happened to the Azgeda warriors in the forest; The representatives of the clans, mainly Azgeda, will ask questions about the Klark's arrival because they know that you've been in Tondisi before me. My order is that you don't say anything, I will tell them what is necessary about Klark, I do not want Nia knowing more than enough about her. Azgeda does not treat omegas as the Trikru and I will not put her in danger.

 

  
"Sha, Heda." Tris nodded in agreement. Anya watched Lexa now with a knowing look as the corner of her lips curved into a small smile.

 

  
"You can tell them Klark saved your life and the rest of the story in the woods, Tris. Leave the rest to me." Lexa waited for the young omega to wave before she spoke. "For now, that's all." Tris was heading to the door while Anya showed no signs that she would do the same, Lexa knew the alpha would not let the topic escape and probably ask dozens of questions, she let out a long sigh waiting for what was to come when Tris slammed the door behind her and the two alphas were alone in the room.

 

 

"It seems to me that you have been very close to the skaigada these past few days. Can I ask why you're still hiding from the girl you are Heda?" Lexa was a bit surprised not to see any sort of judgment on Anya's face, just curiosity.

 

  
"At first I was really wanting to know about her and why she came, about her people and if they presented us with any threat. Well, the last few days and everything that happened to Tris proved us otherwise, she's strong but she wants nothing more than to become one of us. I, as Heda, must repay for what she did for Tris and prevent Nia from reaching her. I'll tell her who I am in a little while, but not now." She finished speaking and headed to the balcony of the room with Anya now following, as if hoping there was something more.

 

 

"What are you going to do until there? I mean, until the day you're going to tell Klark about yourself? She's still waiting for a meeting with our commander and you say it's not the time to tell her about it. Eko told me that she has plans for after being accepted and she seems determined and stubborn, someone could tell her about you before that. "

 

  
"I've already made sure everything about that part, but you're right about Clarke's future, I will let you know my decision as soon as it's all settled." The brunette left no room for further questions as she headed for the door and spoke with a guard to let Titus know about their meeting soon.

 

  
"Yes, Heda." Anya waved as she passed Lexa and the guard ledding into the hallway.

 

 

 

  
[...]

 

 

"Heda, she needs an answer as soon as possible. I know this was the last thing that went through your head, but we need it, the coalition needs it." The beta man tried to get the commander to understand his point.

 

 

"Nia can not have done what she did and expect me to take her daughter as my mate. There's got to be another way of dealing with this situation, Titus." The large meeting room was now tense and suffocating with strong pheromones, Lexa knew the flamekeeper was not to blame, but her wolf snarled at the thought of giving in to yet another game Of Nia. Titus was about to show his neck and submit, but he fought his instincts.

 

 

"We have to think ahead of her, Heda, she can come up with more of these tricks to make you look weak in front of the ambassadors. She has heard about the omega girl who came from the sky, if you refuse her daughter she may want the skygirl as a bargaining chip for a truce, you know that there are few omegas in Azgeda and her older alpha son does not yet have- "

 

  
"NO." Lexa cut him off and scared the beta a little. "This hurts the trikru tradition and the laws of the coalition. We do not sell omegas, they have the right to choose their mates and live the way they want within our culture, that's out of the question." The bald man gave a small nod, giving up on insisting on the topic but it was impossible not to notice the now possessive pheromones Lexa was pumping filling the room.

 

 

[...]

 

 

The meeting the other day happened as Lexa imagined, Anya and Tris were called to report what had gone on in the forest and the tension became clear as the inquisitive looks of the ambassadors fell on the representative of Azgeda, Tris was whimpering with the air of dominance above her and Anya asked permission for the young woman to leave as soon as it was over, Lexa allowed and both retired from the meeting.

 

  
The Ice Nation as if they knew everything that would be presented did not show astonishment nor much less intimidation, the ambassador Kriton was quick with the defense affirming that Azgeda had no knowledge of warriors in Trikru territory, but that would let his queen know of what happened and that such activities would be prohibited. The other ambassadors agreed, but Lexa was little convinced of the Queen's ignorance of the matter. Lexa demanded that the warriors were then judged by the trikru laws for their crimes and it was a consensus among the representatives to do so.

 

 

During the Clarke and Lexa's walk to the grotto the Azgeda warriors were captured and taken to Lexa's tent who as soon as she left Clarke at home was updated of the news and, disagreeing with Anya and Indra, decided that the warriors' punishment should happen in Polis in front of the ambassadors and after the report at the coalition meeting. That was Lexa's motive for the generals, but what she did not tell them was that if they were punished on TonDC Clarke would find out who she really was and that was out of her plans.

 

 

-

 

 

Lexa, the ambassadors and Titus were on a stage set up in front of the commander's tower where a mute crowd waited for the alphas' punishment, the decision did not surprise anyone, since the laws always protect omegas and when this type of crime is committed by someone from another clan, the punishment is always the hardest, death by a thousand cuts. Kriton remained denying the knowledge about the warriors actvities during the trial and pointed Nia as totally unaware of the current situation, gaining dubious looks from the others in the room, but no one contested.

 

 

Such a punishment had already taken place, but the last time it had been years ago when the clans were still at war and a large number of people were expected to attend, most of them shouted _Jus Drein Jus Daun_ and Lexa seemed impatient for the ending of the ceremony already, taking a life was always a great burden that she carried and in this case were three lives punished with the highest punishment Kongeda's laws, it would be a long day and the alpha couldn't wait any longer to return to TonDC.

 

  
"Kru kom Polis, these three men were indicted and found guilty of serious crimes against omegas within Trikru territory, now they face their fate under the laws of our coalition. _JUS DREIN JUS DAUN_!" Soon the square was taken by the crowd shouting along with the alpha.

 

 

  
The ceremony began and silence spread, the first being the ambassadors of the clans, the alphas' cries of agony echoed through the streets and could be heard by a good part of Polis, then it was Tris turn and the other warriors of the Trikru army, also a part of the citizens from Polis. The pain inflicted on someone under this punishment almost always killed the accused after a certain amount of cuts, but it was always Heda who finished with a sword in the heart. The warriors faces were already disfigured with cuts and blood and the three of them seemed to be already dead as Lexa drew her sword and addressed the first warrior.

 

  
" _Yu gonplei ste odon_ ," she proclaimed as she struck the last blow in the third alpha. " _Dison laik raitnes_. Our people have been avenged." There were no applause or shouts, but rather looks of approval and nods of pride sent to their Heda, and then people began to disperse.

 

 

Lexa's mind was now on Clarke, the brunette tried, but she could not help wondering how the omega would react if she saw all this. What would Clarke think of her people and their laws? Would she still want to be part of them? Lexa was not ashamed of their ways of justice or her people, but she knew that all this to the blonde was new and that it would take some time for her to adapt, so something else went through her mind and changed her thoughts.

 

  
"Onya, tell Tris and my guards to get ready, we will leave for Tondisi early in the morning." Lexa waited for the reaction to come from Anya, but received only a confused look. "About what you said about Klark ... I've already decided what to do."

 

 

[...]

 

  
The next few days had passed quickly and without major events, Clarke continued in TonDC finishing recovering with Echo and spent the mornings watching and helping Nyko's work. She was not yet officially working with the healer, but at Echo and Tiana's suggestion she began attending the medical hut to familiarize herself with her future occupation. Of course the omega was not opposed to any of this, she was radiant to keep her mind occupied from terrifying thoughts involving alphas.

 

  
It had been five days since her ride with Lexa to the grotto. Clarke likes to think that's a special place for her too, almost their secret place, she shakes her head at the silly thought. Lexa probably sees her as a defenseless omega girl she wanted to protect like any other, nothing special. This thought saddens her a bit, she did not have a lot of love interests on the Ark, she even had a boyfriend, but everything on the floor seems so much more intense and refreshing that her short involvement with the young beta boy seems only a juvenile crush. Maybe Lexa feels the same or the blonde just wanted to believe it, it was all so confusing and frustrating, the brunette was pretty hard to read most of the time, but the omega remembers having noticed something else in those two green jewels.

 

  
Lexa had left for Polis the other day of her walk together, according to her it was Heda demanding her presence, as well as Anya and Tris to report what happened to the coalition leaders at the next meeting with the ambassadors. Soon, all the entourage that had arrived with the commander had left towards the capital and the routine of the village had returned to the normal thing, Clarke grew a little frustrated with what seemed to postpone her meeting with Heda on her future between trikru, but Echo And Lincoln dismissed their concern by saying they were hopeful about Heda's judgment on Clarke after what she did for Tris, so it has left her alone for now.

 

 

She tried to ignore the nuisance of Lexa's absence in the past few days, they had known each other not a long time ago, that was a fact, but they had a different connection that she still did not know how to classify. _I can as hell miss a friend_ , she thought. After all, the brunette had saved her life twice, of course this would be an intense connection, but Clarke was thirsty to know more about the grounder, what her favorite color was, what her childhood had been like, and all the silly things to the deepest secrets. She was dying to learn all about the alpha.

 

  
The next two days Clarke barely had time for anything other than the medical hut, first there were two men, an alpha and a beta who returned from a hunt injured when being attacked by a panther and the other day two children had a high fever and Clarke decided to spend the night watching them if the fever increased and there was a risk of convulsion.

 

 

The next morning, for the omega's luck , the boy and the beta girl woke up better and Clarke was finally able to go to Echo's cabin to take a well-deserved bath and rest a little. When she spotted the omega's grounder tent she saw Lincoln and Echo chatting in front of her hut, by their countenance seemed to be a serious matter, so Clarke was surprised by the ear-to-ear smile that Echo exhibited seconds later. With a frown and head full of questions, Clarke walked faster to meet her friends and ask if something had happened, it was then that the two grounders noticed the blonde approaching and then saw the two nervous trikru saying goodbye to each other, she couldn't make at arriving in time when Lincoln only sent her a nod before leaving.

 

  
Clarke reached her friend and although she tried hard to show a neutral face, her scent gave her away, Echo was nervous for some reason, Clarke knew that. With a new smile on her face Echo greets her friend and Clarke decides not to ask, maybe it has nothing to do with her and they will tell them when they decide to be the right time.

 

  
"Time to prepare a bath for the newest Tondisi's fisa. You really stinks, Prisa." A playful grin spreads across her face and Clarke could not help but join her in chuckling.

 

  
"Well, I can not blame you, I know that. Also, my back is killing me and I need something done by Tiana to eat, I've dreamed about that rabbit stew like crazy. Please tell me you can get something Tiana's cooking, my sweet and kind friend. "Clarke says the last part with her beating eyelashes and her best pup eyes.

 

 

"Oh, there she goes with that old trick again. You really are a pup, did you know that, skaigada?" She shook her head and smiled and they headed for the hut.

 

  
-

 

 

The sun's position denounced that it was the middle of the afternoon, there was still a few hours before the end of the day, she still felt the stiff muscles of trying to sleep seated while she spent the night watching the two pups in the medical hut, but she felt rested. Blinked a few times and rubbed sleep from her eyes, Clarke was alone in the room she shared with Echo, but she felt a faint familiar scent still hovering in the room's air.

 

 

Feeling a little dizzy and adjusting her vision in the afternoon light, she sits on the edge of the bed as she stretches, when she heard a loud noise and realized the sound came from her stomach. Seriously? She remembers now that her initial plan when she came back from her work with Nyko was getting a bath and eating something before she had her much-rested rest, but she does not remember anything else after she got out of the bath and got dressed. Echo had gone out to get something made by Tiana and probably when she came by the poor sleeping omega she did not want to wake her.

 

"Keryon, tell me i can get something edible fast!" She says more to herself.

 

 

Looking now at her robe, she begins to change her sleeping gown into her normal clothes, puts on her boots and when she turns toward the bedroom door her still sleepy mind was not ready for the vision that awaited her. _Lexa_. Standing at her door in her finest form, her black warrior costume that skirted the muscles of her arms and legs, her hair in intricate braids and curls falling over her shoulders, a sweet smile on her lips and a plate of food in her hand. _God, how is she even real?_ Clarke then realized that she was still standing staring and Lexa seemed to have noticed this and her expression was even more amused looking back at the omega.

 

 

"Hello Klark." The greeting comes from the same place, Lexa does not intend to invade the blonde's room without her first consent.

 

  
"Lexa, hey. What are you doing here? I mean, I didn't know you'd arrive today, no one told me anything, but actually I saw Echo and Lincoln talking behind my back and it was probably about that." The brunette could not take her eyes off the omega girl who looked even more adorable while rambling, Lexa could not get enough of that view.

 

  
"Sha, well, that was probably about it. Polis matters were already resolved and I was sent to Tondisi for some Heda's orders." Lexa noticed expression on the omega's face falling and her scent changed to something like disappointment with the news. "Is everything okay with you, Klark? Did something happen while I was gone? "

 

 

"No, seriously, it's nothing. It's just ... well, my future with the trikru seems more and more away. I mean, my future officially. I feel like I'm living on a borrowed life and soon they'll take it out of me." She smiled faintly, but Lexa could see how it hurt her, be in a new place without being part of a people, the alpha did not know how this felt to someone, it must be how banished people felt and she could not help but feel anger at Clarke's people for doing something so cruel to someone so sweet. Lexa took a deep breath to control her alpha.

 

  
"I-I do not see why you're worried, Klark. There is literally no person in this village who thinks anything bad about you, on the contrary. You are strong, determined and contributing to the village, these are virtues that the Trikrus appreciate and will not forget. I'm sure they already consider you one of us. "The two blue orbs were now shining with unshed tears as Lexa finished speaking.

 

 

"What about you? Do you see me as a Trikru like them?" Clarke's face was waiting full of anticipation, this was far more important to the omega than she let it appear in that conversation, that particular opinion.

 

  
"I-

 

  
"Klark, keryon, you're finally awake. I went to get- "Echo stopped short at the sight of Lexa in the bedroom door and when she looked at Clarke could see the face a little blushed, the omega took a step back at the smell of Lexa who now had her eyes on the ground and she realized that she had messed up a delicate moment, not wanting to get a killer look from Lexa, Echo only gave a nod toward the skygirl. "I'll talk to you later, Klark."

 

 

Leaving the two girls alone again and a broken moment, a fat silence lingered until Lexa broke it.

 

 

"I brought this to you. Eko told me you were hungry and longing for Tiana's cooking." Lexa reached out with Clarke's plate, which now had a timid smile on her lips.

 

  
"Lexa, you didn't have to do that, I was going to get it myself." What Clarke did not say is how a simple gesture like this coming from the alpha left her heart full.

 

  
"It is no problem, Klark. I was already coming to see you." Lexa felt a heat on her cheeks as she finished the sentence and Clarke could not help but find it lovely.

 

 

"Well, thank you, seriously, Tiana's hands are miraculous and I was literally dreaming about it." Clarke signaled Lexa to sit with her while she ate and the brunette did so.

 

 

Watching Clarke eating seemed now to have entered Lexa's list of entertaining things to see, in fact, Clarke eating Tiana's food, Lexa made a mental note about it as her eyes swept the blonde's face, enjoying the sounds and expressions with every portion she put in her mouth, the alpha thinks she can see this scene for hours and every once in a while she made a comment about Clarke looking like a puppy eating candy for the first time and they both laughed, Clarke also asked questions about Polis and Lexa's childhood that made a brief summary, trying hard not to show discomfort with the topic.

 

 

As she finished eating, Clarke shoved the empty plate onto the small table beside the bed, turned to face Lexa and noticed that the brunette was watching her with sweet eyes and a loving face, at the same time the alpha seemed lost in thought, the blonde cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow as she saw a blush, Lexa smile shyly as she was caught looking.

 

  
"What's going on in this mind of yours, huh?" She says amused.

 

 

"I have something to ask you." She watched Clarke's confused face as she spoke when she cut it off. "Would you go for a ride with me right now? There's something I need to show you. "

 

 

"Now? But it's going to be nightfall, Lexa. Would not it be dangerous?" She looked really curious and worried, though something inside her wanted to accept the request as soon as the alpha had completed it.

 

  
"The forests' security in the Trikru territory has been strengthened since the last occurred, there are alphas and betas warriors scattered in case there are other Azgedas. Besides, you're going to be safe with me." Her chest seemed more steady now as an arrogant smile flashed across Lexa's face.

 

 

"Okay, but just because I'm really curious now to know what it is about." The omega says in a provocative tone.

 

 

"I will get my horse ready and wait for you outside." And she left the cabin at Artigas' direction waiting with her horse. It did not take long for Clarke to emerge, and soon they left.

 

 

- 

 

 

The horse kept a relatively fast ride even as the day went to the end and the wood was thick. They made small talk, Lexa continued to tease Clarke about her riding experience and she promised to help omega in the coming days with riding lessons. Part of the walk was just a pleasant silence hovering, but there was no discomfort, just the two women enjoying each other's presence.

 

 

 "It is here." It took Clarke a few seconds to adjust her vision to what was ahead of her, the sky was already dark now, maybe Clarke had dozed a little, given Lexa's grip on her arm around the alpha's waist. The place looked familiar, but the omega was not paying attention at the direction they went, well, the company was a kind of distraction and Lexa's scent was something that Clarke could not get enough of. _God, put yourself together, you're acting like an omega in need_ , she'd scold herself. The blonde's eyes widened and her mouth was 'o' shaped when she was finally taken from her reverie.

 

 

"Lexa, we're home. I mean, my home, what do you... " She recognized her pod, now right next to an immense tent mounted, near a large fire pit as well.

 

 

"The day we met and you went out into the woods, you were hurt and I wanted to make you feel better, it will be a surprise, we thought you'd be back soon, but then it all happened." Lexa tried to disguise, but her voice probably gave up her nervousness.

 

 

"I-I ... I do not know what to say." And she was being honest, it was so much more than she expected to find. "Lexa, you didn't have to do all this for me."

 

 

"First, this is a gift and you deserve it. Second, I did not do it alone and third, there is one more surprise for you. "

 

 

"What are you ..." They dismounted from the horse and approached the tent further and that was when Clarke could see everything. Echo, Tiana and Lincoln coming out of the tent while Nyko, Anya and Tris were sitting by the fire and some kind of hunting was roasted on the coals. If it was not a crazy idea, could she believe it was a party?

 

  
Everyone then noticed Clarke and Lexa's presence now and they were standing. Tris, Tiana, Lincoln, and Echo had big smiles on their lips while Nyko and Anya had stoic faces, but they respectfully waved the two figures right in front of them.

 

 

From the Clarke's scent she released now Lexa could say that the omega was nervous, but knew that something important had happened,  
.

 

  
"I don't-I do not understand. Lexa? "Clarke was now turning around and finding a Lexa right behind her with a now somewhat amused face looking back at her.

 

  
"Onya has some news for you, Klark." She sent a nod to the general for her to speak.

 

  
"It reached Heda's ears what you did for Tris and your work with Nyko, skaigada. Heda sent me to bring her decision on your request, since our commander cannot leave Polis for a while. "Anya was delivering a letter to the skygirl who gripped her with shaking hands, Lexa watched as she laid a hand on her back in support. Clarke opened the paper but Anya made a point of speaking anyway. "The commander of the 12 clans has decided that Klark kom Skaikru is welcome to the trikru people, in which she will be protected under the Kongeda's laws, aswell she will carry on with her duties with our people."

 

 

Feeling her warm cheeks and seven pairs of eyes directed at her, Clarke wiped the tears from her face and gave a wet smile to her friends who smiled back at her. Then Clarke turned to Lexa who had a sweet face looking at her with pride.

 

 

"I got it, Lexa. I am part of your people now." The big blue eyes were filled with hope.

 

 

"Sha. Welcome to our people, Klark kom Skaikru, or do you prefer Trikru? "

 

 

"I think I'm officially a Trikru now," she says proudly. Before Lexa could answer Clarke surprised her and everyone hugging Lexa who was initially stiff, but then melted into the embrace. The others, feeling an intimate moment, returned to talk and gave them a moment alone. "Thank you," Clarke said in a whisper, just for the alpha to hear.

 

 

"You deserved it, Klark. Now let's go find your friends and eat some. "She follows the alpha toward the bonfire where everyone is sitting waiting for the two women. One by one Clarke's friends stood up and greeted her happily as they officially welcomed her.

 

 

"Did you know that all the time? I mean, this morning you and Lincoln." The blonde says to Echo who held an arrogant smile on her face.

 

 

"Sha, but you must blame Lexa for this. She arrived early today in Tondisi and planned it all, the secrecy keeping part was difficult, however." Everyone was laughing while Echo and Lincoln told stories, specifically the story of a puppy Lincoln meeting the ocean.

 

 

The small celebration went on nicely, Lexa had hunted rabbits for Tiana to make the stew that Clarke liked so much, just like a roasted deer Lincoln cooked, Nyko brought a traditional Trikru wine and the evening was filled with light talk, funny stories about their childhood and Clarke's in the Ark. Anya still seemed a bit out of place, the older alpha would rather listen and watch, and that was exactly what kept her looking at Clarke and Lexa's interaction, the proximity and how comfortable they seemed to each other to leave the general attentive. It seems Lexa had not told herthe real motive about her rapprochement with Clarke after all.

 

 

" _Hoz op_ , I must show you your new home." Lexa stood and held out her hand to the blonde to take it.

 

 

They went inside the tent and Clarke brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes swept everything inside. The tent was the size of the one the commander had in Tondisi, an exaggeration if you think that only one person will live in it, but for a commander, however, it was understandable.

 

 

"That's ..." The brunette waited expectantly.

 

 

"I apologize if you find it too much, but I thought since you're not going to live in the village now, a little more comfort would be better." Lexa's apologetic look melted the omega.

 

  
"Lexa, this is amazing. Seriously, I loved it all and yes, I find it a little too much, but I know you had the best intention. Thank you." She ran her hand over the small dining table with wooden chairs. "I feel like you've done so much for me, I'll never be able to reciprocate enough."

 

  
"Klark, it is not necessary. Accept this as a welcome gift from the trikru people to you." Clarke's face was tear-stained, and Lexa approached, bringing her hands to the omega face and gently wiping the blonde's cheek with her fingers. Their faces were inches away as the smell of Lexa's protective pheromones filled the air. Lexa decided to cut the distance, but Clarke took a step back as she took Lexa's hands.

 

  
"I don't think we should," she says, not finding the alpha's eyes.

 

  
"What are you afraid of, Klark?" The tone was not spiteful, although the hurt expression, the brunette looked genuinely curious.

 

 

"I'm not ... I ... I'm full of scars, Lexa. I'm afraid to take a step forward with you and hurt you later, maybe I'm not ready. "A sob finally escaped and the blonde curses herself for looking so weak now.

 

 

"We both go through things we may never get over, it's a burden we might carry for life, but once a person told me we do not have to carry it all on our own. We can heal each other. Together." The alpha approachs again and caress the omega-cheek with her thumbs. Clarke gave a small nod and that was all Lexa needed for a flame of hope to light up in her.

 

 

"First of all I need something to say, no matter how hard you try to deny or diminish it I know it was you, all this, you and my friends prepared it all for me and I do not know how to thank. I- "She swallowed hard, feeling another sob about to escape. "This last year I went through something horrible and I thought I would never have a full and happy life again. I thought I would not even live for another year, so a chance was given me to start again on earth and it seemed like an another weak chance of finally surviving, but the ground was so much more than I expected. Your people, they showed me more kindness and compassion than my people ever had for me. I was given everything I dreamed the most every month that I spent locked in a cell, to be part of somewhere and a fresh start. "The hot tracks of tears clouded her vision.

 

  
Lexa was quick, kissed the tears away, bringing her mouth to blonde's ear. "I'm glad to be part of your fresh start," she said in a whisper and then stared at the two blue spheres that looked back at her. Everything seemed so right, the place, the candle lights shining the tent making Clarke even more beautiful, Lexa's heart seemed full and it was when she finally cut the distance between them. Clarke's lips were even softer than Lexa had dreamed, the kiss itself, not even Lexa's best dreams did justice. Starting the kiss slowly, they felt they were where they should be, with who they should be. Clarke bit Lexa's fat lower lip and deepened the kiss, didn't remember the last time she felt so complete and thought she might never have enough of this happiness. With a last quick kiss they moved away a little with broad smiles on their faces, hand in hand and fingers entwined.

 

 

"Come on, they must be missing us out there. We have much more to celebrate, _ai Prisa_. "

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo............ i've planned to one more or two till Clarke's giving birth it will probably be two short ones but LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS, it helped me a lot! Love you, guys. xx


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News about this story

 

     Hey guys, how are you been doing??? I miss yall and i came back here to talk a few things with you. 

     As you guys noticed i've been away from here since august but i needed to make things clear: I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. IM SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!!! I've been through some difficult things + writers block but i'd never thought about let you guys hanging this long. This is my first story ever here and this has a special place in my heart plus the clexakru helped me through a lot with my struggles especially my sexuality and this work is just something simple i did as a thank you to this amazing family.

     I also want to say thank you to all of you for your patience and all the love i received in the comments, some of you even worried about my health and this really warmed my heart. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! 

     Well this is the part i hope most of you want to know sooo... yes there's a new chapter coming this week. I hope you guys stick with me a little more and i promise you the waiting will be worth it. 

 

P.S.: i still need a beta so if you want to help me let me know. Here's my twitter: [sithqueer](http://twitter.com/sithqueer) or tumblr: [jedigriffin](http://jedigriffin.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Love you guys!!! See you soon ♡ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Thank you so much for everyone who stick with me with this. I need to thank my beta Aiyana who did an amazing job!!! ICYMI i have a twitter account so now it's easier to know when i'm gonna update this fic and/or to talk about the story. Enough of talking, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: [sithqueer](http://twitter.com/sithqueer)  
> tumblr: [jedigriffin](http://jedigriffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> P.S.: The trigedasleng will be in italic.

"You two did all this just to make a surprise painting for your family?" She comments in amusement.

 

"Yes, Wells and I probably hoped that we wouldn’t be punished for stealing paper and ink from the chancellor's office and melt their hearts in the end, but we ended up a whole week grounded. When I apologized to him that he got in trouble because of me he just said, 'We took a vow, remember? We're explorer buddies, one day when we're on the ground, I'll charge you that.'" The omega says, not holding back the laughter. Clarke spent the last couple of hours telling Lexa of her childhood antics with Wells. "Wells was really a great friend, he always embarked on the adventures I made up, but that was a long time ago." The blonde's mood seems to change at the end of her statement, even her scent has had a remarkable change.

 

"Do you want to talk about Wells?" Lexa asked, even though it affected her a bit, Clarke always spoke of her alpha friend with a fond look in her eyes and the brunette didn’t know how much they were involved even though he was now thousands of miles away her inner alpha still saw him as a kind of threat.

 

"Do you remember the story I told you and Echo about my father?" She waits for the nod to continue. "He was the reason I lost my father, consequently I was arrested." Lexa stares at her, then a look of disgust. Betrayal is one of the most repudiated things among the trikru, she now understood how delicate the subject was for the omega.

 

"How did you find out it was his fault?" At the same time that Lexa didn’t want to cause Clarke pain, she knew it was a difficult thing for the skygirl to carry, but she knew Clarke needed to share that weight and the alpha was willing to comfort her to help move on.

 

"He was the only one who knew about everything, the only person I ever told. We shared our secrets, plus he is the chancellor's son. His father was never an affectionate one; after Wells' mother's death his father plunged into work and Wells spent hours with me and my family. He probably used that secret to get to him." She says bitterly in mockery.

 

Lexa contemplates what Clarke had just told her, and just nods silently. Clarke, who had counted this painful part of her life with her gaze to the bonfire ahead, now shifted the gaze to the alpha. Lexa looked lost in thought, then her expression shifted subtly to something the blonde thought was realization. As if something had clicked and she had stated something. The girl from the sky then saw a painful look on the grounder's face and then their eyes met.

 

"Lexa?" That was the only thing Clarke could say. A few seconds passed before the silence was finally broken by the warrior.

 

"Klark, have you ever thought it might have been someone else who betrayed your father?" She watched attentively as Clarke absorbed the question, apprehensive of how the omega would receive this information.

 

"No, Lexa, I ... There was no one else ... it couldn’t have been anyone else ... W-Wells caused all of this. I know it, I told you. He didn’t even deny it when I accused him. He-he-how could someone else have done that, for what reason and how would he get this information?" Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding. Clarke had never stopped to think of a different alternative, Wells' guilty look that day had haunted her countless night within her cell.

 

"I have spent a lot of time as a warrior before guarding Heda. I’ve heard and witnessed many serious situations between our people, but mainly about politics and war between the clans. Sometimes you have a great responsibility and a crucial decision in your hands, what you do, regardless of the decision, will cause permanent changes and the result is not always the expected one. The middle of it can cause a damage that at first seems to go against what you believe, what you love, and can cause pain to you or someone you trust, but in the long run you realize it was for a greater purpose. You realize you will need to learn to deal with this damage and you will carry it with you forever, but your head must come first ahead of your heart." Lexa's eyes sparkled with what appeared to be tears? Clarke probably assumed wrong, then the brunette blinked a few times and waited for the omega to absorb it.

 

Clarke was paralyzed by what she had just heard, Lexa spoke as if something had happened to herself and not just a battle wisdom. Two pairs of green eyes stared at her expectantly. She thought about what the grounder had just said and the connection to her story.

 

Seconds passed and then minutes, the alpha had thought that a life had passed to come to that moment. The moment of realization. She watched what appeared to be a slow motion of what she tried to soften…  to amend. The choice of words wasn’t without thinking, Lexa knew that what was going to happen at that moment would be a watershed in the omega’s life and everything that had believed until now. The big blue eyes widened, a gasp, the change in the omega’s scent  going quickly to the one of despair. Then her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled.

 

"I-that can not be ..." Her voice choked, struggling to leave her throat. "No, no ... this can’t be true. Lexa. " The brunette's painful, understanding expression was the only answer. "She couldn’t have done it, she can’t be so cruel. He was her husband." Shaking her head, she finally felt the tears washing her face.

 

"Wells may have acted only for you not to lose your last parental bond, he knew how much you were attached to your father and if you found out the truth it would only hurt you more." A sob was the only answer. "I cannot blame him, Klark, I would have done the same thing." Clarke then looked up at Lexa with a mixture of mistrust and hurt.

 

"How can you say that? He lied! He -... God. I hate him. "As these words came out of her mouth this time Clarke didn’t feel the same, they seemed bitter now. Memories of the day she confronted him flooded her mind after months.

  


~ _Flashback_ ~

  


_"YOU DIDN’T HAVE THIS RIGHT. I trusted you, you son of a bitch!" She struggled free from his grip before shoving him in the chest._

 

_Nothing. He had no excuse at all, only trying to appear stoic from the accusations, drawing a breath of air before opening his mouth to finally respond._

 

_"Clarke, this had to be done. The lives of hundreds of people depended on the right thing to do. My dad had to deal with it and you know it." He felt the pain in his face before realizing the slap he had taken was from the blonde who was shaking now. He blinked a few times trying to contain his reaction to the screams and the look of hatred and contempt from his best friend._

 

_"My father would’ve found a way to save us all. People had the right to know, Wells. Now it’s your fault that he’ll be floated and his death will be on your hands !!!" Clarke took a few steps towards the alpha with all her anger, it was then that guards barged in and began to drag the young omega away._

 

_Wells watched with a startled, wide-eyed look at the scene in front of him. Before Clarke could get out of his sight, he managed to express what he hadn’t imagined would be his last words to his best friend, his sad gaze had haunted Clarke to this day._

 

_"I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you, explorer buddy." Then Clarke saw her ex-friend get out of sight._

 

 

 _~end of flashback~_  


"He called me ‘explorer buddy’ when the guards took me. I didn’t understand, he looked so cold defending his stupid decision at first." Lexa stepped forward and wrapped the omega in a tight hug, holding her while the blonde cried "Our oath when we were children said that we would never abandon each other, that we would always do whatever it took to protect each other. I just thought he tried one last bad joke before I got arrested. Oh God, how could I have been so blind. "

 

"He was a good friend until the end, Klark. He took care of you and will have to live with it for the rest of his life now." She gets a nod and the skygirl cries even more, Lexa feels a lump in her throat seeing the blonde's situation, pumping calming pheromones and embracing her. There was not much to be said, only time could ease the pain and they both knew it.

 

"I hate her." Her tone came out in disgust and derision. "I hate her so much. She let my best friend take the blame for something she did, see me in that state and do nothing. Betray her own mate. I feel sick to my stomach just remembering her look, pretending to be worried about me. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself. "

 

Soon a new wave of sobs followed. Clarke looked exhausted now, but she still hadn’t stopped crying. Both women were alone in front of the blonde's tent. Echo had returned to TonDC early in the morning as Lexa arrived back after days in the Trikru village. The days in the last two weeks since Heda's response to Clarke had gone this way, Echo left the two lovebirds alone and then returned when Lexa needed to get back to her "commander's guards duties”. The moon shone brightly in the sky leaving a beautiful night sky decorated by the stars.

 

"Klark, _ai niron_ , let's go back to the tent. You need to rest." The voice came out as a whisper after the omega had fallen asleep from exhaustion of crying for so long.

 

Clarke said nothing, simply nodding before standing up from the log she and the grounder had sat on. She could already feel her aching muscles from the unfavorable position. They walked silently toward the tent, Lexa resting her hand on her back as a support and the other holding her hand. When they got inside the tent, the alpha laid her comfortably on the furs and saw her falling into a deep sleep, the bonfire was then extinguished and only one candle remained lit in the tent, giving a small aura inside the tent. Lexa took off her boots and the omega’s as she also prepared to sleep. They had already shared the big bed, Clarke refused to let the green-eyed girl sleep in a chair next to her and said that there was enough space for both of them, the mood of love between them growing every day and the grounder couldn’t help feel but feel her heart tighten every time she had to leave the young woman to fulfill her duties as Heda.

 

Sleep took its time to get to the alpha, causing her to spend the first hour in bed just watching the blonde sleep peacefully, her face now without any trace of pain or betrayal, just showing off her beautiful and youthful features. Clarke was indeed a beautiful omega, Lexa couldn’t help but feel her chest swell with pride and affection. How lucky she was to have gotten the heart of an omega so beautiful, smart, fearless and caring. Despite having gone through so much pain and such misfortune at such a young age, it reminded her a little of herself. Both had gone through painful trials already so young, but Lexa at that moment thought she didn’t want to see Clarke go through anything close to that anymore.

 

But one day she _will_.

 

It was the thought betraying her, showing the bitter truth she couldn’t help but remember. A single tear defied her actions and managed to escape, which she quickly moved to wipe away, but was instead surprised by pale fingers gently wiping it off her cheek.

 

"I thought you were asleep, _niron_." She stared wide-eyed at the pair of blue orbs staring at her with concern.

 

"You're thinking too loud and it woke me up." She tried to lift her mood with a faint smile, but failing as the very expression darkened remembering what she had discovered earlier.

 

"Klark, I need you to know one thing." She stared at her expectantly, receiving a bright-eyed nod. "No matter what happens from now on, you cannot forget one thing, I want you to keep that in mind from now on ..." The blonde's thumb caressed the alpha's cheek and she closed her eyes before continue. "I'll always be here for you, even if it does not look like it, I'll never stop looking after you, I'll have someone to protect you if need be. Niron, there's not going to be a day when I do not care about you, do you hear me?" She came over and pressed their foreheads together, “I will always care for you no matter the obstacle. Do not forget it."

 

The blue-eyed’s breath was failing at such a grand show of affection before her, she only managed to nod at what she heard. Some tears escaped and she felt Lexa pushing them away with kisses while her heart swelled with love at this moment, this statement, everything seemed so intimate and special, she didn’t know that she could find something so pure and genuine in her life. She had already accepted her fate months ago in that cell and now she was here, in front of the person she trusted most, sharing that moment of pure complicity and ... Clarke startled her thoughts because she didn’t know if what she was feeling could be something so strong as ... No, she preferred to leave the thought for another occasion, they were getting to know each other and it was still too early for such ideas to be said, but she was sure that what they were building was something strong, that every day that passed was the person in front of her who occupied her thoughts and it still terrified her.

 

"Thank you for helping me with all of this, Lexa. Without you I'd probably still be unfair to Wells until the end. I care about you too, ai niron, a lot." The green eyes softened the statement. "Every time you leave I fear for you, if there are other bad alphas like those in the woods." She felt a shiver run down her spine with her memory. Lexa felt the blonde tremble and wrapped her arm around her waist, drawing them close to her and finding her lips in a long, passionate kiss. They kept breathing each other until one broke the silence.

 

"I promise you I'll be careful, I do not plan on risking to lose this stubborn omega for an oversight." A smirk appeared on her features, drawing a laugh from the blonde. "There's something I need to tell you, though. Tomorrow, early in the afternoon, I need to leave " A small frown formed in the skygirl's face. “This time it won’t be for TonDC, _niron_ , I need to go back to Polis with Heda. I will spend at least ten days doing my duties as well as the whole guard, but she will return to TonDC after that and I will come along. I will come to meet you as soon as I can." Lexa watched through the omega's eyes as shock, longing, and then understanding came past them, though a sad expression she herself shared.

 

"It's okay, Lexa. I understand." And it was the truth, despite being an ugly truth. "You’ll to have to promise to take me to Polis with you someday." She smiles and sees a bit of surprise quickly pass through the alpha's eyes. "Or I'm going to start imagining that there must be beautiful betas and omegas warming your furs and you're hiding this from me."

 

The alpha's mouth drops open in false shock and she begins a tickle attack at the omega that fills the silence of the tent and the night with what Lexa confirms to be the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Her beautiful, loud laughter. Good night kisses were exchanged, and soon they fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

  


  xx

  


The day had begun with a pleasant morning, there were sounds of birds in the distance, and a cloudless sky received them while having breakfast with berries and leftovers from last night's dinner. Lexa had agreed with Echo before that they would meet with her at the river and then the alpha would leave for TonDC to go with the rest of the warriors to Polis while Clarke would return to her shelter with Echo.

 

They reached the bank of the river before they had foreseen, and as Clarke refreshed herself by washing her face and hands, Lexa began picking berries in the surroundings, giving preference to the omega’s favorites. They stood like this as they waited for Echo when Clarke heard a small cry a few feet from where she was, toward a thick bush. The blonde looked around, but Lexa was in the opposite direction to the sound so she couldn’t hear it. Deciding to find the source of the noise by herself, off she went.

 

With each step that approached where the sound continued to grow from, she heard a voice, it sounded as a child's voice speaking something in trigedasleng that she still didn’t quite understand. As she moved around the bush, she found what she didn’t expect.

 

Two little girls with olive skin, big brown eyes, and the smell of it might have been of betas. One seemed to be no more than seven, probably the owner of the voice and next to her a smaller one, probably 3 years old, her cheeks were wet with tears as she held her ankle and whimpered softly now.

 

"Heya, goufas. Why is she crying?" She gets no answer in words, the older one just points to something on the ground behind the smaller one, Clarke finds something like a mantrap to hunt animals and analyzes for a moment, the children probably came running and didn’t see it, also realized that the damage could be much greater, since it appeared to be for medium-sized animals. "You did a good job helping your sister. I can help you, little one. See." She carried her purse with the Ark's medical kit and showed the two children who now seemed to understand that she meant them no harm.

 

In the other part of the forest Lexa finished filling the bag of berries for Clarke when she heard footsteps and a familiar scent approaching where she was. She was then greeted by a smiling omega and a gentle beta teasing and smiling, Echo and Lincoln.

 

"Heda." Both said at the same time followed by a nod, the expression changing a little more serious in front of the commander.

 

" _Heya Linkon, heya Eko._ " She led the group toward the bank where they would meet Clarke only to find nothing. The jacket that the omega had brought with her from the Ark was on the bank but no other sign of the blonde was found. Echo put her hand to her mouth as Lexa came out of her shock and put her finger to her lips, indicating to both of them to be discreet in hopes of hearing if any alpha had hijacked the omega and possibly hear their approach. They followed the few steps they found toward a shrub and the alpha caught her breath when she heard voices. Taking a quick look at the beta and the older omega, silently asking if they heard the same, before receiving a brief nod. What they heard next left the three trikru frozen. A loud, husky laugh from not one, but three voices. A treble chuckle followed then, prompting Lexa forward, now finally facing the last sight she had hoped to witness a few minutes ago.

 

Clarke was on the ground laughing with two _goufas_ on top of her, chuckling, throwing berries at each other, the cheeks and arms of the three of them red with fruit juice, and the three figures hadn’t yet realized they were being watched. Echo had a big smile on her face, just as Lincoln now smiled sideways, hadn’t noticed the large, loving green eyes admiring everything right beside them. The older omega then perceived the strong aroma of pride that the alpha exuded, poking the beta and sending a look of understanding.

 

The younger goufas then stood up and while Clarke sat down she was wrapped in a big hug from the tow. The omega was touched with the gesture and sent calming pheromones, soon wrapping the whole perimeter in the skygirl’s scent. The three of them sat on a log, the oldest putting flowers in Clarke's hair while the smaller one was now sitting on the lap of the omega and eating berries. Lexa was so lost in memorizing the scene that she didn’t notice then that the older goufa stared at her with wide eyes so two more heads turned toward her. She was caught staring. She then cleared her throat and took the first steps forward, followed by Echo and Lincoln.

 

"We were worried, you disappeared from the bank of the river." The expression softening as she saw the two pairs of brown eyes staring at her in admiration, Clarke however found their expressions hilarious as she tried to keep her expression neutral.

 

"Yes, I heard a noise in that direction and I found these two young ladies, one of them had injured her ankle in that mantrap? I wasn’t sure." Lexa now watched the girl's bandaged ankle and a trap she'd recognized as not trikru. Her jaw tighten and her hands clenched into fists.

 

"Hm ... Lexa." Lincoln and Echo also noticed and watched in anticipation. She took a deep breath and nodded. Something that Clarke had already noticed among the trikru, thought to ask but had time to do this later with Echo.

 

"We have to go, skaiprisa." She nodded as she got up. Lincoln and Echo went to the two children, found that their mother was in the vicinity picking berries and left them alone to say their goodbyes and gave the two lovebirds some privacy.

 

"I'm gonna miss your face." They approached and rested their foreheads as they closed their eyes and took advantage of the last few minutes alone until they saw each other again.

 

The corner of the alpha's lips curved into a smirk, breathing in the omega’s scent, she wanted to trace Clarke's scent inside of her as a longing memory.

 

"I'll be back for you before you know it, niron." A long, intense kiss was shared. When Lexa ended the kiss Clarke realized that Lexa seemed to sniffle for a moment, but the trikru thought that the omega hadn’t noticed. The brunette had a small frown on her face and saw what seemed to be her eyes darkening, but was distracted with Echo approaching, the blonde took a step back giving a brief nod to the alpha.

  


xx

  


The two friends were now walking in silence, only two young omegas enjoying the presence of the other and the calm of the woods. Echo was the first to talk.

 

"You stink of alpha, skaigada." Amusement coloring her features.

 

"Gee, mochof." As she answered the teasing, the blonde finally began to understand what her friend meant by that, as weeks ago she had heard the same thing but had not noticed a change in her scent. Clarke now had more than a month on the ground and her senses improved, especially the smell. Lexa's scent was tightly clinging to herself, and she could not contain the small smile that followed the discovery.

  


xx

  


A week had passed without much happening, Clarke was getting better and better in Trigedasleng, and the grounder couldn’t hold back her pride. In fact, the blonde already spoke some complete sentences fluently and could barely contain the excitement of showing the alpha her new achievement. Sadly, not all was calm in the new life of the omegas. Echo noticed that Clarke had grown impatient, she could see Clarke sometimes awake at dawn and the young girl dismissed her with discomfort with a simple mention of having another nightmare, receiving a nod of the grounder in understanding.

 

It was a fact that the girl had gone through a lot, a lot more in these last months, but it was impossible not to notice what those sleepless nights had notably affected the omega. Two dark circles around her big blue eyes after a week became more prominent. Echo grew suspicious but she complied with the omega's desire not to touch the conversation again, that would be in time for Clarke, someday she would open up about it.

  


" _So you always wanted to be a fisa, Klark_?" The conversation ran as they both trained in the clearing, Echo teaching her simple blows at first without weapons. Lincoln would be the one to introduce spears and swords as soon as he arrived from TonDC. It was now the middle of the second week since Lexa had gone to Polis and the skygirl had spent most of that time talking in full trigedasleng, sometimes failing with a few unconventional words here and there.

 

" _Not always, my nomon told me that when I was five I came to the two of them with my hands on my hips saying that I would be an artist._ " A low laugh escaped her lips as she breathed heavily during training, Echo couldn’t contain her laughter, the skaigada seemed to always have shown her stubborn and determined personality since a goufa.

 

" _Perhaps when you visit Polis with Lexa, I'll show you the artists we have in the capital_ " she says teasingly, smiling, knowing full well that the blonde would blush imagining a walk with the alpha, that almost definitely sounded like a date.

 

" _Yes, perhaps._ " They stopped their training and sat on a nearby log while they were hydrating. " _Heya, Eko_ ." The grounder waved for her to continue. " _That day in the woods, I noticed Lexa tensed when she saw that mantrap, what happened?_ "

 

" _That mantrap was not trikru, I'm not sure, but it looks like something coming from Azgeda. They do not have many animals in those icy forests and most of their hunting comes from other clans through the Kongeda trade. Hunting in lands of neighboring clans without authorization is against our laws._ " A tense atmosphere fell on them, Clarke felt a shiver run down her body at the mention of Azgeda, still having them haunt her dreams. " _Heda will deal with this, Lexa and Lincoln have already reported this to Indra and this must have already been pointed out at clan meetings._ " Reassuring the younger omega.

 

They collapsed earlier that night from exhaustion and, in Clarke's case, excitement. There had been rumors coming in Echos ears that Lexa would come back the next day and the trikru saw the girl's eyes grow bright as well as her hopeful scent filling her surroundings.

 

The sun hadn’t risen the next day and Echo was already up, preparing the breakfast and packing her things to go back to TonDC, the darkness of the night seemed a perfect time for a hunt and picking some berries and medicinal algae for Clarke, who was sleeping peacefully, something rare for days and the grounder decided not to wake her yet.

 

Many trikru have the habit of hunting at this time of day, the darkness and calm of the woods provide for better chase, Echo wasn’t surprised when she saw some hunters cross her path. She walked cautiously so as not to frighten the animals when she felt a familiar scent approaching, already knowing who it was when the steps got closer.

 

" _Linkon, heya._ " She greeted her friend but at the same time frowned at the unexpected encounter, she thought she would see him only in the middle of the day. " _I did not think I'd see you so early today. Has something happened_?"

 

" _Heda sent me, something important happened and I needed to come and warn you both. You two need to get back to Tondisi as fast as you can._ " The darkened expression of the beta startled the omega who tried to soothe him with her scent but seemed to miss what she would hear next. " _Azgeda has returned to our lands and are hunting in the woods. Heda accused them at the meeting with the ambassadors but Nia denied any involvement in it._ " He took a deep breath before continuing. " _Heda is sending warriors to look out for them, but there are similar reports from other clans. As long as she does not neutralize the threat you must remain in the village where it is most safe._ "

 

Echo didn’t have to answer, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath was choking. A nod was enough when they started to run, the still-dark sky disturbed the route but didn’t stop them. A noise was heard in the forest and they both stopped in their tracks.

 

A _growl_.

 

Her pulse was heard in her ears, Lincoln feared for his friend. If there were alphas from azgeda then the brunette omega would certainly be their target. Before they could form a sentence to decide their next steps in the face of this threat, a gust of wind blew from their intended direction. Panic enveloped Echo and was perceptible by her scent and trembling body. Lincoln touched the shoulders of his frightened friend, trying to somehow comfort before asking what had happened.

 

" _I knew it. Keryon. I knew it._ " That was the only sentence she could utter with a gasp.

 

" _Eko?_ ”

 

" _It's Klark._ " Lincoln's mouth opened in horror and realization. " _She's in heat._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about it they're always very well welcomed!!!
> 
> twitter: [sithqueer](http://twitter.com/sithqueer)  
> tumblr: [jedigriffin](http://jedigriffin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [sithqueer](http://twitter.com/sithqueer) 
> 
> tumblr: [jedigriffin](http://jedigriffin.tumblr.com) 


End file.
